Disney Academy
by MegGiry-TheAlbino
Summary: Disney Academy is a place for all Disney characters new and old to come and discover themselves. Romances, fighting, drug addiction, abuse, pregnancy...the academy has its secrets. And headmaster Mickey is worried the villains might be up to something... Give me a character and I'll give you a story for human AU counter part! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:It's starting guys! So I went back and forth and back on forth on what to write. I must've started four at least but I could never decide what I wanted. Nothing seemed like enough, too dark or too light. All these plot bunnies were running wild and today this idea came to me:**  
><em><strong>Why don't you do them all?<strong>_  
><strong>Welcome to the Walt Disney Academy! At this school, we serve all royalty, protagonists, antagonists, supporting characters, heros, villians, cartoon or live action, animal or human. <strong>  
><strong>I literally have included over fifty disney characters from movies and TV shows, and I will be taking requests along the way if you want a chapter with your favorite character. Along the way I may briefly mention Lucas Films or Marvel products, along with Rise of the Frozen Brave Tangled Dragons. <strong>  
><strong>Here's your little taste, tell me what you think!<strong>

The headmaster stared out through the window of the castle's tower, thinking to himself. The river surrounding his home sparkled in the shimmering sunset over Magic Kingdom. Tomorrow night at this time, students would be milling into the court yard, and, like every year, he would summon the fireworks.  
>Two little gloved hands found his shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze.<br>"Something wrong?" Asked the sweet mousy voice. He could see her reflection along with his in the mirror on the wall. They didn't look so different. Same peach tone with rose to their high cheeks, same shining hair. She wore hers in twin buns just behind her ears. His was slicked back with a slight curl at the nape of his neck. His lips were thin and kind, as his father's, Walt, had been her. Hers were big and pretty, painted red to match her polka dot dress.  
>"I'm worried, Minnie," he said in his tenor voice, rising <span>from<span> his chair. "Something feels...off this year."  
>She frowned. "You don't think we'll have too many villians on campus, will you? The Magic Kingdom house is almost full-"<br>"Aw, Minnie, you know that doesn't account for much."  
>He leaned out the window, placing his arms on the stone sill. She followed suit, staring out across the property. "Something dark is happening, Minnie. Students are no longer going to be safe at Disney."<p>

(Aurora)  
>I wasn't normally an early riser. Actually, I spent most of my time glued to my tumblr, my fanfiction, or my pillow.<br>But on certain days, I needed certain things.  
>I needed a dorm on the ground level. I needed the bed next to the window. The window has to have a view of the woods. My pet rabbit, Thumper, is a must have, so I need the pet friendly dorm.<br>Flopping into the queen bed that only those in the Magic Kingdom house had, I sighed and opened my laptop, logging into my usual chatroom. He was already logged in.  
><em>4estRider: Hey, sleepy head. U up yet?<em>  
>I smiled before replying.<p>

_DayDreamer: already unpacked. U?_

_4estRider: not even there yet. What house did they put you in?_

_DayDreamer: Magic. U?_

_4estRider: same. :)_

_DayDreamer:maybe we'll finally meet_

_4estRider: silly girl. We've met before._

_DayDreamer: Texting and PMing doesn't count._

_4estRider: I meant in your dreams._

I rolled my eyes. Last summer I'd met 4estRider online, and we found out we'd been going to Disney Academy together our whole lives. The trouble was, neither one of us knew who the other was. We couldn't figure it out.  
>Tonight we would know.<br>I'd spent so many days dreaming about how we would meet. I'd share all the gooey details with him and he'd tell me he couldn't wait to really meet me. To make my dreams come true.

_4estRider: written any good fics about us lately? Can I hear them?_

I copy n pasted the latest.

_DayDreamer: he was standing under the will behind the Corona dorm_,_ the shadow of the tall tower_ _eclipsing_ _his face_,_ with the help of his archer style red hat_,_ tipped down to his nose_, _but he look up and his eyes sparkled the color of_

_Tell me your flipping eye color_

He sent me a sarcastic winking face, which I replied with an inappropriate word.

A knock on the door startled me to slam my laptop shut.  
>"Hello? Is this the Charming hall? Room 12?"<p>

The girl who stood in the doorway looked to be about my age. She held one bag in her hands, which were unmanacured and dirty. Her dress wasn't chromatic or neon, just a chocolate cotton slip with the sleeves rolled up, a white Oxford under it and two little navy slippers. Her blonde hair was short, coming to her mid shoulders, pulled back with a handkerchief the same boring color as her oxford. She was so plain. Except for her pooling blue eyes, which seemed like the sky on a cloudless day.  
>"Hi. I think I'm your roommate," she said, looking at her feet.<br>She was so meek. Kind.  
>Refreshing.<br>I hopped off the bed, hoping I didn't look every bit as tired as I felt.  
>"Yeah, hey. You must be Cinderella. I'm Aurora-my friends call me Rory, my aunts call me Briar, my boyfriend calls me sleepy, so call me whatever sails your ship, okay?"<br>She blinked, before smiling broadly. _And so genuine. _"Nice to meet you. Call my Cindy, my sisters do."  
>"Sisters, huh?" I said to make conversation.<br>She nodded, taking to setting up the empty bed with patchwork sheets.  
><em>If she's so poor, how'd she get into the Magic House?<em>  
>"Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine."<br>I stopped dead. "_They're_ your sisters? But your so pretty!"  
>She flushed about fifty shades of red. <em>Modest, huh? <em>  
>"Well, step sisters," she ammended. "My father married they're mother before he passed..."<br>My heart pinched. And the backstory. Of course this poor girl had one.  
>"And step mother said it would reflect poorly on the family if I weren't in Magic with my sisters-I'm rambling aren't I? I'm sorry."<br>"Don't be," I told her, taking her hands. "Say, a few of my friends are getting together later. Want to join us? I could do your haaa~iirr~"  
>She smiled polietly. "Who would be coming along?"<br>I put my hand to my chin dramatically. "Hans, Gaston, Charlie, Jasmine, Giselle, Nancy, Edward, maybe Snow, she's always late, Ariel-"  
>"Wait, wait. You realize everyone on that list is <em>royal<em>, right?" She whimpered.  
>I nodded. "Well, Nancy isn't, but Giselle likes her. But, Giselle likes everyone... Gaston isn't royal-"<br>"I...I can't go...wait," she looked back up at me. "Rory...Aurora..." her blue eyes got huge, and a little adorable. "_Princess _Aurora?"  
>I nodded again, going to the mini fridge to grab a carrot for Thumper. "Are you going to stand there gapping or will you let me do your makeup? Your eyes need something blue...maybe pink...no! Blue!"<br>Behind me, the little girl giggled through her anxiety. Good.  
>Disney is a place for dreams to come true, after all.<p>

**a/n: there's chapter one! If you're reading this in the beauty and the beast preview, go to my profile and find the story called Disney Academy. If you are in the story, please review and wait for chapter two! Also feel free to tell me which character you want next, as it may take me a while to get to them. Next chapter has Rapunzel, Jasmine, Peter, and Jim. Oh, and Gothel.**

**Please review! Happy valentines day!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Rapunzel)  
>"Don't stay away too long."<br>"Okay."  
>"Don't forget I live right down in the housing district. Come and visit me every weekend."<br>"Yes, I will."  
>"If you ever need anything, give me a ring and I'll run up and get it."<br>"Of course, Mother."  
>"And no mumbling. And no parties or drinking or whatever it is they do at this school. And no boys! <em>Especially <em>no boys. Unless they're cute."  
>"Mother!" I flushed the color of the paint I was setting down in my trunk-sunset sky.<br>Gothel smiled cheerily. "I'm only teasing, little flower. Really, no boys."  
>We were walking to the gates of my new school. An <em>actual <em>school with _actual _people. After begging and pleading Mother had finally agreed to send me to school. To the finest university and the finest house. Disney Academy.  
>Beside us, two boys rode by screaming. One on a skateboard, the other on a motor bike. The one on the bike had red ruddy hair and an impish grin. I saw he had a pan flute around his neck. He waved, and I eagerly waved back, until Mother forced my hand down.<br>"No boys like that. Did he have a piercing? _No _piercings on you, or anyone near you. Understood?"  
>I nodded quickly. "Of course, Mother."<br>"Good," Mother sighed, before kissing my forehead. I saw the redheaded boy mock me for it, making my face go pink again.  
>"Is love you very much dear," she said softly, her wiry hair tickling my cheek.<br>"I love you more," I insisted.  
>She shook her head. "I love you most."<br>Sighing, she turned and left.  
>I waited five minutes before jumping for joy, twirling in a circle, my skirt and long braid going to their own rhythms.<br>"Hey, blondie, move it or lose it some of us have to get to our dorms!" Someone shouted.  
>The boy on the skateboard, whose chocolate hair was pulled into a ponytail, plowed by me. I quickly snatched up my things and made my way through the gates.<br>I was breathless. The castle was bigger than I'd heard, probably over one hundred, no, two hundred feet. My eyes scanned the the limestone marvel slowly, until I found the tallest tower. My room.  
><em>And your roommate, <em>I reminded myself with a squeal. _And we'll be best friends. We'll tell ghost stories and paint each others nails and braid hair-_  
>I hoped she had the patience to braid my hair.<br>"Hi, miss? Are you a freshman?"  
>A man was waving his hand in my face. I blinked him in and out of forcus. Tall, curly dark hair. He had on a blue button up and jeans and a blazer open with a clipboard in his hands. He had stubble racing across his chin. I still couldn't paint that right-<br>"Name?"  
>"Oh, sorry. Rapunzel. Corona."<br>He nodded. "Okay. You're in the tower. Need help with your bags?"  
>I nodded swiftly, giving him a sorry smile. "If you wouldn't mind..."<br>"No trouble at all," he said quickly, picking up my trunk with my art supplies. "I'm Robert by the way. I'm in Magic Kingdom house. Your roommate is actually an Epcot transfer."  
>"Really?" I exclaimed. "That's so cool!"<br>He chuckled, probably at my over zealous enthusiasm. "Yes, well...She's good friends with my girlfriend, and well...If you ever need a place to stay, just look up my number and give me a ring. You'll be welcome to stay with my girlfriend or I."  
>I flushed. "Thank you so much, your very kind. But I really don't think it will be necessary. I'm sure she and I will be the best of friends..."<br>We ascended the tower through a back door, not through the castle. The winding stair case was dusty, and the tower smelled of something sweet.  
>"What's that smell?"<br>He sighed. "Incense, probably. Well, I'll leave you and the Princess to it."  
>I nodded, trying to swallow my squeal that rose when he said <em>Princess. <em>  
>Clearing my throat, I smoothed my skirt. "Hi, I'm Rapunzel Corona," I muttered cheerfullt. "Hello, Princess! I'm your new best friend, Rapunzel! No... I-"<br>The door swung open, and I coughed as the smoke hit me, spiraling straight into my face the same as if I'd run into the wall. The room was dark, with the only window covered in curtains of silk that seemed to belong to another time. On the floor was a thick carpet, looking hand woven with long gold tassels. _Can you spin gold? Isn't there a story about that?_ There was music-from Morocco? Indian? And an incense burner in the corner.  
>The girl in the doorway was goregous. Tall and volumpous, she made me feel so small. Her dark caramel skin was such a contrast to mine. Her long regal nose and heavily makeuped eyes, which were a speckled Amber.<br>_Princess Jasmine, _I realized with a start.  
>"Hi!" I jumped in quickly, thrusting my hand between us. "I'm Rapunzel-"<br>Jasmine ran her hands over her face, turning around with her hands in the air.  
>"Fuck. No one told me I was rooming with a white bitch."<p>

**A/N: So there's chapter two-sorry for not warning for the swearing. So Jasmine is going to be the mean girl (for a while at least) as well as Queen Bee. And remember she transfered from Epcot house, and most people in Epcot come are from different countries, so she's used to rooming with Esmerelda and Meg and others. **  
><strong>One more moving in chapter and then we can start opening ceremonies and classes, as well as meeting other characters!<strong>  
><strong>Peter was the boy on the motorbike and Jim was on the skateboard. Robert is from Enchanted.<strong>  
><strong>I'm thinking next is Elsa and Anna, maybe Mulan? One of the princes too. Maybe Hans or Prince Edward or Gaston.<strong>  
><strong>Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

(Elsa)  
>I hadn't seen Anna in weeks.<br>_Princesses don't use magic, Elsie. Villains use magic. Witches you magic. You're to be a Queen in due time. Queens don't use magic..._  
>Chanted into my head for years.<br>"Elsa? Do you think we'll share a room?" Anna asked. It was sheepish the way she looked up at me through her eyelashes.  
><em>She thinks I'm going to say no, <em>I realized.  
>She had every right to.<br>"Mother and Father decided it would be for the best if we had separate rooms."  
>Anna looked away, obviously trying to mask her hurt. I hadn't glanced at her once, only watched her reflection in the mirror of the car.<br>We passed the large castle on the way to our dormitories and Anna sighed.  
>"The Magic Kingdom. Don't you wished we'd stay there?" She sang happily. "It's not like we aren't royalty-"<br>"It's very conspicuous, Anna. It's better to stay humble. Besides, we have a castle to call our home."  
>"It's not as big as that one, though," she muttered once she knew I was done speaking. I shot her a look that she didn't return.<br>"There's nothing to looks Anna. Simply because something glitters doesn't make it a gem."  
>Anna nodded dejectedly.<br>She was wearing a long green skirt with a floral blouse, cut low. A deep green scarf was wound around her neck. Her red hair was drawn into pigtails, accenting her freckled rosy cheeks and big eyes. My black leggings and navy dress showed no skin, accounting for my leather boots and gloves, a black scarf of my own, and my white hair pulled into a strict bun.  
>It was obvious which one of us were intended to be married off.<br>As the car slowed to a stop, the panic in my chest rose.  
><em>Deep breaths.<em>  
><em>Don't let it show. <em>  
>There were groups of girls milling around outside. What if they stopped to talk to me? What if they stalled me? I could already feel the ice filling the fingers of my gloves.<br>I let Anna open the door.  
>I offered the carry my own bags.<br>Walking swiftly ahead of Anna into the oversized sorcerers hat that served as our building, I counted the dorms doors.  
>Several girls waved to us or tried to make friendly eye contact. I ignored all of them.<br>"Elsa? Will you come see the fire works with me?"  
>I found my keys. Fumbling, I thrust it into the hole, wiggling the horrid lock back and forth.<br>"Elsa?" I quickly stepped into my monochrome room, and stared my sweet sister in the eyes.  
>I remembered all the times we'd played and laughed and ran.<br>_And then you hurt her._  
><em>You have to keep her safe.<em>  
><em>No one can know.<em>  
>"I won't be going, Anna. Go see to your accommodations."<br>I slammed the door.  
>Then I collapsed as the room exploded in a flurry of ice and wind.<p>

(Edward)  
>"Aw, damn! The gang together again!" I clanged my glass of smuggled wine against Hans' and Gaston's. They both giggled like the drunk idiots they are.<br>"Charles?" I called happily, looking over at the lithe brunette unpacking his clothes onto his bed. "Sure you don't want a drink?"  
>He rolled his eyes. "I would rather not be dead drunk our first day back. And someone drag Naveen out of the bathroom and tell him his makeup is fine."<br>Hans snorted. "If he didn't bring girls in and out of her like it was nobodies business, I'd swear he's a damn queer."  
>"Watch it," Phillip said from his bed, finally looking up from his pillow. "What if one of us is gay? What if I'm gay, huh?"<br>"But your not," Hans sighed. "Aren't you still texting that girl? The one who goes here?"  
>"I dunno," Naveen said, coming out of the bathroom. His hair was curled to perfection, the gel today was green sparkled. His eyes were done with thin eyeliner and mascara along with green eyeshadow. He wore a grey mesh see - through top with neon lime skinny jeans, riding low enough on his hips to see the caramel colored hip bones. One ear was filled with silver studs and hoops. He smirked. "What if it's secretly a guy. Watch him go to meet his lovely woman and find out its Professor Scar."<br>Everyone broke up into fits of laughter.  
>Phillip made a disgusted face, before smiling at his phone. "No, she's too perfect. Besides, I can't detect the cynical sarcasm that is Professor Scar."<br>"So, we had an extra bed, right?" I asked, sipping the violet ambrosia in my hand.  
>Charlie nodded. "It's another prince. Don't know him. His name is...Adrian? I can't remember. I've never heard of him."<br>We drank for a few more minutes, talking about the princesses we'd missed and calling dibs.  
>Florian walked in late, talking about some new girl he'd met. Couldn't stop going on about how beautiful she was.<br>It was then our last arrival came in.  
>His hair was long and dirty blonde. His eyebrows were thick and defined, accenting his baby blue eyes. He wore a black tattered sweater and black torn jeans shoved into combat boots.<br>"You must be Adam," Charlie said, pushing his way over through us. He helped the kid sit his bag down. "Would you like a drink? I'm Prince Charles-"  
>"I know who you are," the kid said curtly. "I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine. Understand?"<br>Charlie looked taken aback, and if it wasn't so awkward, it would've been adorable, he looking every bit the kicked puppy.  
>"If you feel that way. But we are going to the fireworks later. Feel free to join us."<br>Adam didn't say anything, just grabbed something from his bag and left, slamming the door.  
>"Well," Hans supplied, ending our awkward silence. "That was easy enough. Adam? Creepy Adam? Crazy Adam? That's our roomate?"<br>"Would you be nice? We don't know him, only the crazy rumors that are usually blown out of proportion," Phillip said, finally rising to sit down his phone.  
>"He killed his fucking <em>parents!"<em> Hans yelled. "Not to mention the freak show cuts himself. I don't want emo blood all over my clothes."  
>"You don't know he does that either," I pointed out. "Besides, how many rumors were started about all of us? Everyone thinks Naveen and I are together or that Charlie does steroids or that you're a bastard-"<br>Hans flinched. His parenthood was a touchy subject.  
>"But none of it's true. I don't think he did what they say he does."<br>"Whatever," Gaston said, throwing back his wine like it was a shot. "Let's go see the girls and get dinner. I don't want to stay celebet for more than a week. Let's get going, shall we boys? Follow me."

**A/N: Chapter three. Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be princesses meeting the boys. **  
><strong>Thanks to PureCreativy for their posts. I actually had Rapunzel done before I saw your comment, but I will make sure she is feature again for you.<strong>  
><strong>For Christine I will get more boys for you. I promise. (But no boys, unless they're cute)<strong>  
><strong>Peter and Tink will be soon after the princesses, and classes will start. So next chapter we'll have Cindy, Rory, Snow, Ariel, Giselle and Nancy, and Jasmine along with all the Princes. <strong>  
><strong>Nala, Simba, Scar, Kovu, and Kiara will come in soon. All human.<strong>  
><strong>Elsa and Anna will have a bigger role later, this was just to introduce them. <strong>  
><strong>Florian is Snow Whites prince and Charlie is Cinderellas. <strong>  
><strong>Adam is the Beast. I think that's all unnamed princes. Hm. <strong>  
><strong>Later to come also will be Mulan, Merida, Belle, Pocahontas, Nani, Meg, Tiana, Alice, Wendy, Jessie, and Bo. So will Boo, Lilo, and Venelope. <strong>  
><strong>Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I promise I have not left you! Things have been so busy last quarter with school, finals, choir things, we moved, my wifi wasn't working, ugh! But I promise I'll update a thousand times faster now and I'm so so sorry! **

**Please leave a review. These next few chapters I picked people with not a lot going on so it almost seems third person. That will stop as soon as characters start making attachments and drama begins (which is soon) Please review!**

(Snow)

"I missed it so much here," I sighed happily, skipping arm-in-arm up to the castle's courtyard with my new roommate.

"It's so beautiful, I'm so glad I finally came," Ariel supplied. I'd met Ariel years before, along with her sisters. She was three years older than me, and this would be my first year in the eldest section of the academy.

"Why were you allowed to come this year?" I asked curiously, glancing up at the girl. She scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, my aunt brought me. She's down in the housing district."

My eyes widened. "Your father doesn't know?!" I exclaimed wildly.

"Shh! I mean, I guess he does but..."

"Ariel! Well, at least you're here...everyone's going to love seeing you again."

"Not as much as Prince Florian loved to see you..."

I blushed heatedly, thinking of how he'd introduced himself enthusiastically earlier.

Our group sat on the docks, per usual. Giselle, in a pink silk frock with matching flowers in her red hair, was sprawled across Edward's burly frame. Robert sat beside them, talking to Naveen, who had certainly changed his fashion sense since middle school. Aurora, dressed as a fifties school girl in purple petal pushers, a white v-neck tee, and a pink scarf tied around her neck, sleepily sat beside a blonde-haired girl I'd never met. Charles and Florian were talking, and Phillip sat beside them glued to his phone. Jasmine sat brooding on Hans lap, rubbing her shoulders and murmuring reassuring words.

Giselle screaming when she saw us, leaping up to wrap her arms around us.

"I MISSED YOU TWO SO MUCH!" She screamed, jumping up and down. Edward, cheeks rosy, watched Giselle in half embarrassment, half awe. Nancy cleared her throat, watching her friend as if she were a child needing reprimanding.

"Sorry," Giselle murmured. "Sometimes I just get so excited!"

"Hey, guys," Aurora said. "Good to see you, Ariel."

"You too, Aurora."

"This is Cindy," Rory introduced the shy girl beside her, who gave a weak smile. "Cindy Tremaine."

Jasmine spit out the tea she'd been drinking. "Shut UP. The Tremaines-"

"You'll love it here," Charles said abruptly, cutting off whatever insult was about to fly out of Jazz's mouth. "The fireworks are the best part of the year, besides voting Class King."

"Or Queen," Nancy said, cutting down Charles' firm smile. They locked eyes, making most of us uncomfortable.

"Why don't we get on the boat?" Hans suggested with a nervous laugh. We all nodded in agreement, going down the dock to get a good seat for the headmasters speech. And the fireworks.

A hand tapped my elbow, and I looked up into chocolate eyes, flecked with gold chips.

"Snow? Would you care to sit next to me?" Florian asked, smiling timidly. I took his outstretched hand, soft in mine. "Of course. "

(Tinker Bell)

I sat on the courtyard lawn with most of the students, being nudged and prodded in the melee of excitement.

Peter sat on one side of me, Jim on the other, balancing a cigarette between his teeth.

"If you get caught with that on the first day, you'll be in trouble," I warned, playing with the hoop in my lip. Peter just whistled.

"Cmon, Tink. Don't be like that. Besides, what we got in our rooms is much worse-"

"That needs to stop too, Peter."

He stared at me, perplexed, making my heart contract. He scratched behind his ear, closing one eye and not the other, a worry crease appearing between his eyes. I wanted to reach up and smooth it away from his tan face, but what could I do?

"Who peed in your cheerios?" Jim grumbled, pushing his hair back into his ponytail while stomping out his cig with a combat boot.

"Maybe I don't want you two to kill yourselves with those drugs, huh?" I hissed, scratching my wrist, accidentally scrapping the scars there. I pulled my sleeves down further.

"Whatever," Jim said, rising. "I'm gonna go grab a cotton candy. Anyone want anything?" I shook my head, and Peter asked for an ice cream bar.

I looked away from Peter, and he slipped his arm around my waist.

"Ignore Jim, Tink," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver violently. "He's just moody. If it really makes you happy, I'll stop, okay?"

"And...The girls?" I murmured. "You'll stop with the girls?"

His amber eyes widened. "Does it matter that much to you?"

I met his gaze. "Yes. Very much."

He pursed his elfin lips, but nodded. "Alright. If that's what you want."

I leaned against his shoulder. "Thank you."

"You're the most important thing to me in the whole world, Tink."

The sky was dark now, a few lights shining on the castle to allow us to see the headmaster when he stepped out.

He wore his scarlet robes, tied at the waist with a gold rope. He wore the star spangled sorcerers at on his head, his black hair visible curling at the nape of his neck. He raised his gloved hands, and as he lowered them, the lights dimmed, causing all the students to turn to him. The lights twinkled off the gems in his hat, prisms of light dancing across the courtyard. Peter's upturned face had rainbows racing across it, dying his tan cheeks pink and blue and green.

"Students," Headmaster Mouse began. "Faculty, C.A.S.T members, I welcome you to another year at Disney academy. Before we begin, I do have something to say.

This year, we will be cracking down on rules. Students must be in their dorms before ten pm, or they will be locked out. And you will not want to be on the outer campus at night."

He didn't say it as if we would be punished. He said it very darkly, causing a chill to sweep my spine.

"Peter, what does that mean?"

His eyes, hesitant, met mine. "Nothing. The Academy is the safest place in the world for us. You know that."

I nodded, not daring to look away from his eyes, but the Headmaster called our attention again.

"I want all of you to be constantly wary of your surroundings. Of your neighbors and your friends. If you feel something is wrong, contact anyone of our professors immediately.

I would like to take this moment to remind all students that dark magic is strictly prohibited. Anyone using it will be promptly expelled. We also provide a sorcery class for those who need help chanelling their magic.

Now, classes start tomorrow at nine am and please do not keep your professors waiting.

Alright, enough with the heavy. I assume you all came for the show, correct?"

There was was a loud chorus of cheers in response, Peter's whooping making my right ear ring.

"Okay, then, off we go!"

Headmaster Mouse threw his arms into the air, red parchment sleeves falling back to reveal ablaster arms. From his white - gloved fingertips flew sparks of all colors, which rocketed behind the castle, sounding a chorus of "ooh!"s behind us. The fireworks left my ears buzzing, and I turned to watch Peter, his face excited as it glowed and lit up according to the night sky. Not for the first time, I wondered what it would be like to kiss Peter, to wake up next to him. To have him hold me.

But there would always be only one girl for Peter.

And it was only a matter of time before he realized she was here.

**Sorry it was so short! More chapters are to come. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: They've met before, once upon a dream...wait, that couldn't be him, could it? Just trust me, guys. This'll seem weird, but just trust me. **

(Rapunzel)

Starting into the mirror of my shared bathroom made me realize several things.

One being I was a total wreck. Having Princess Jasmine yell about me, quite loudly to herself throughout the night, wasn't the confidence booster. Once she left, I sobbed for what seemed an eternity.

I'd built up our friendship so much, I'd never imagined she could hate me.

Powdering over my red eyes, I exchanged my nightgown for a pink knee-length skirt and a white button-up blouse with a silver scarf-silver being the color Magic Kingdom students wear. While braiding my hair, I froze.

Surely Jasmine wasn't back, was she? She left early for classes at Epcot this morning. I creaked the bathroom door open, senses on high alert. There, again I heard the shuffling.

"Princess? Are you back?" I whispered softly, grabbing at the water bowl for her hair. "Princess?"

I threw the door open, screaming, and threw the water jug across the room.

The intruder fell with a yelp, his satchel flying from his hand as the glass jug exploded in a spray of glass and water.

He sat up and stared at me wide-eyed. "Ow! Hello!"

"Oh my goodness!" I exclaimed, mortified, rushing over to the boy. He was tall, lean, broad about his shoulders. His hair was a coffee color which was long around his temples and neck. He had stubble across his chin, like the other boy, Robert. And his eyes, with the soft lashes I had the urge to pain the dark bronze fading to gold around the ring of the iris. "I am so so sorry! I thought you were an intruder! I didn't realize-wait. What are you doing here?"

He blinked, several times. I noticed a trickle of blood, racing down his temple and reached for a scarf on the floor to wipe it away. He winced under the stitching.

First the vase then the scarf. Jasmine was going to kill me.

"I, uh, dropped something off for the princess. See?" He said, ripping his messenger bag from my hands. "Delivering mail."

Something seemed off about this. He was so young. "Aren't you a student?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Well, yeah. But I mean, I have a job. Look, I have to get to class. See you around, Blondie."

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

He stood by the window, staring down into my painting box. "Flynn. Flynn Rider."

Then he launched himself, lithe as a cat, through the window. When I ran to see him fall, I saw nothing but the forest floor empty of people.

Sighing softly, I grabbed my bag and headed off to history.

(Aurora)

"Cindy! Cindy, Cindy, Cindy!"

"What?" She came running in, her hair wet and a tooth brush in her mouth.

"Do I look okay?" I asked feverantly, twirling for emphasis.

My pink skirt belled out in the fifties way it did, along with my white bustier. I had a silver scarf holding up my ponytail to signal my magic kingdom status.

Cinderella smiled sympatheticly. "He'll think you're beautiful, because you are beautiful. You look great, Rory."

"You're sure?" I said nervously, rubbing pink lipstick across my lips.

She nodded. "Yes. Now go! Or you'll be late to class."

I nodded, convincing both of us, before running out the door, squealing the whole way to the back of the Corona tower.

He said he would meet me. Of course, I was slightly early.

The air was crisp and cool in the early morning, forcing me to pull a fusha cardigan on. The grass was wet, soaking through my slippers, and the stone of the tower felt cool against my cheek.

"Damn."

I spun, staring. He was tall and tan. There was stubble on his chin I'd never imagined when I dreamed of him. But here he was.

"4est Rider? Rider?"

He turned to see me. I knew a huge ridiculous smile was breaking across my face. He squinted.

"Uh, yeah. Do I know you?"

"I'm Aurora," I said very softly, stepping closer to him. His eyes widened as I stepped toward him, before smiling back at me.

"Princess Aurora?"

I nodded, touching his silver tie.

"I'm Flynn Rider. Can I walk you to class?"

"I have Professor Scar. History," I said very softly, feeling his arms swing around my waist.

"Funny," he smirked. "So am I."

**No one hate me please! Things will work themselves out, but for now, grab a tub of popcorn and get ready.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I may have had a little too much fun with modern Naveen...and this chapter is confusing but I promise it'll get worked out. Plus we have some Elsa. So enjoy.**

(Naveen)

"Naveen, you look great, trust me, okay? But we're going to be late. And you know how my uncle gets," Simba pushed his hair back with a hand, and I watched as it went dark in the front to the golden color it was at the tips. He swung his long arms, a pale mocha, his eyes gleaming a wild gold in the early morning. Tucked into his brown corduroys was an orange dress shirt, a gold pendant on a long chain hung around his neck. I'd always had a little crush on him, just slight. But he was engaged to Nala, so I knew there was no way we'd ever be more than friends.

Today I wore silver glittered jeans with a blue tight tee shirt, my hair crusted with glitter and blue streaks. I couldn't help feeling as if I had to look perfect on the first day. Girls (yes, and boys. Did I have to pick one?) usually appreciated my attempts to look decent.

The walk to Animal Kingdom was long, and it was the largest Kingdom in the park, but I prefered it to the crowded buses and the monorail. The students in Animal house all had on variations of the house color: brown.

"It's easy for you. Why do you care? You're a TA this year."

"Only because I was smart and took history my freshman year. I didn't wait till my senior year."

"Whatever, know-it-all."

The room was almost full by the time we arrived, the chatter killing my ears. Simba left to go talk to Nala, and the other Teacher's Assistant whose back was to me. He wore a navy canvas button up and a brown page boy cap, alerting me to his animal kingdom status. He handed me a paper, and asked something. Upon glancing up, the dashing smile I prepared died. There were dimples in his dark cheeks, and curling black hair stuck out of places from the cap. His eyes were the color of red and brown sand found in Savannas.

"I'm sorry?" I said, having not heard what he said a few moments before.

"Name," he said. His voice was high, sweet, like a young boys. There was a southern twang to it that melted me into my leather oxfords.

"Naveen. Prince Naveen."

Those eyes flicked up and with a smile, he handed me the forms.

"I'll be seeing you later. Please take a seat."

Dazed, I walked over to a seat next to Phillip, who was brooding over his phone.

Glaring, he glanced up. "You look happy."

"Beautiful people tend to make me that way."

Phillip stuffed his phone into his pocket. "Who is it?"

"That boy," I pointed down at the TA, who was currently giving a sheet to Aurora, who was arm in arm with some guy I'd never seen, but knew they weren't on the same level.

"That's Tia. Nala introduced me. He is good looking. Do you like him?"

I nodded. "I mean, I've never liked a guy, like I like, you know? Uh, been with a guy. I've had crushes but-"

"Ask him out. He can only say no." Phillip's eyes crushed together again, frustrated.

"What's up?" I asked softly. He groaned.

"She never showed up this morning. I waited at Corona dorm forever."

I shrugged. "You were a little late. Call her and try again tomorrow."

"I've been PMing her for forever and she hasn't responded. I'm starting to freak out here."

That was the other thing about Phillip. He was a little overly dramatic, high strung.

"It is the first day of class. Give her time. Maybe she overslept. Maybe she was nervous. Just wait, it'll work out, okay?"

He nodded, seemingly to convince himself more than me.

"Students, please take you seats! Class, is about to begin."

The chatter ceased abruptly, all eyes turning toward the professor. His long black hair, which was slicked into a ponytail, fell to his waist. His ever present scowl was set in his dark face, a silver scar racing over his right eye, marring his face and hiking his lip up into a sneer. His green eyes slightly redeemed his otherwise wicked appearance, set into wide eyes.

"I would like to assume you all came to this class because of your willful and eager yearning to learn about history," he began in his refined voice, it reverberating thoughout the silent room. "However I am no fool. I am aware that this class is required for an exit out of this academy and, unlike other classes, my endeavor is not for you to simply pass but to learn. History is an important subject and it is to insure that mistakes of the past do not repeat themselves. You will learn through others how to rule a kingdom and how to stay away from the path of, dare I say it, villainy. You will learn lineage and dynasties. There is no simple wand waving or encantation mumbling in this class. You learn, or you stay. And believe me, royals, I am not one to take bribes from Kings."

I slunk down in my seat, feeling ice form in my stomach. Most of my career here had been copying Charles and paying my way to an A. Scar didn't seem the type of teacher who let people slip by.

"We do partner work in this class, per Headmaster Mouse's request. The list should be in your hand, along with a seat number. I will give you twenty minutes to find your seat and thus your partner. Begin."

Glancing down at the list, I smiled.

Tia smiled down at me. "I think I'm your partner, right?"

I chuckled. "Lucky you."

(Elsa)

History was supposed to be a safe place. No magic here. None at all. Plus nothing would upset me or bother me.

That was before Hans Westergard was assigned to be my partner for the class.

"Princess Elsa. I wasn't aware you were attending Disney Academy this year," he said in way of greeting. He ran a hand carefree through his hair, and his Moby Dick shirt rose a little too high, though I figured he knew that. I was reminded of Father's explanation to me, whispering that the Headmaster would be alerted to my situation, that I needed to learn how to control it before I lost it and froze the world or something insane. That I was to have special lessons with a tutor who would help me learn to control it. But it was all to remain a secret.

"My parents thought social interaction which future rulers would allow easier trade and understanding," I said, spreading my utensils across the desk. "The Southern Isle has been a great trade partner for many years, and I thank you for that."

He blinked his green eyes a few times, before leaning over to my ear, causing me to stiffen at the warm air blowing my hair away as he spoke.

"We are not our parents, Elsa. Feel free to speak to me however you like, I shall not run to my parents to tattle."

I took in a sharp breath. "Well, you're standing a little too close for my liking."

He leaned back, and the face I must've been making was terrifying, because Hans leaned away.

"Sorry, Elsie. Claustrophobic?"

I snorted. "Something like th- did you just call me 'Elsie'?" I screeched.

He propped his feet on our desk, leaning back in his chair. "I like it."

"I don't," I said indignantly, patting my hair to make sure it was in place. And not frozen stiff.

Hans smiled into his folder. "So, ah, which one of my twelve brothers are you betrothed to?"

I twitched. "Mother and Father disagreed to promising to sell us into marriage. The unity of our kingdoms can remain in trade. How ever since their are thirteen of you I do suppose my sister will find one of you."

Hans leaned onto his fist on the desk, his face next to mine.

"And you, Princess?"

I pictured as I always had, holding a hand, watching turn purple. Lips turning blue, hair turning white as I froze those I loved inside-out.

"Those wishing to court me may find some what of a challenge."

Hans moved so that I was forced to meet his hungry, green gaze. "I like a challenge."

**There we go! Do you think Hans is just trying to get under Elsa's skin, or does he really like her? I mean, he is the youngest of thirteen and Elsa's next in line for her throne...**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I considered making Gaston and Belle lab partners (and Belle will come in very soon, don't worry), but this idea came and I just...*laughs evilly* I apologize to my lovely Scottish princess for making her put up with this...**

(Gaston)

"She's not half bad," Edward argued as the redheaded girl picked under her nails with a pocket knife. Through the massive curls I could see the wide curve of her white cheeks, splashed with freckles. In her brown riding pants, I could see the curve of her round thighs, which looked lovely paired with the tall riding boots she wore.

Princess Merida.

"She looks like a piece of work," I argued as the butch girl put her knife away. She was beautiful, but also a challenge it didn't look like I would win.

"If you can bag her, I'll give you twenty bucks."

"Big deal. The pain I'll endure is not worth that."

"I'll let you borrow Giselle."

Two redheads, huh? My veins felt hungry as I watched Merida now, feeling slightly possessive.

A darker skinned boy of Animal Kingdom status handed her something before ruffling her hair. I heard the promise of seeing each other later before he left.

I sat beside her, slinging my arm around the back of her chair.

"So, was that your boyfr-"

"I don't talk to misogynistic assholes."

Yeah, this would be hard.

(Peter)

/"Wendy, you can stop crying. You won't be gone forever, will you?"

Her blue eyes, large in her pale face, were full of tears. "Forever and ever, Peter. I'll never see you again."

My heart pinched. "You can't leave me, Wendy. You promised. You-" I coughed, and Wendy lunged forward.

"Oh, Peter, you're burning up! I should go get your mother-"

"Don't!" I exclaimed, grabbing her wrist in my hand. "She'll make you leave. Can't you stay? I'll be alright."

She watched me in that slow steady gaze I knew, before laying down next to me. "Okay, Peter. But when you wake, I'll be gone."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, tucking her honey curls under my chin. "Then don't say goodbye. Just stay."

"I love you, Peter."

"I love you, too, Wendy."/

I stared my partners name for what seemed like forever. 'Wendy Darling' written in her curling neat script.

"Did you know?" I asked Tink very softly, tracing my thumb over the long y in her name.

She made a little noise, soft in her throat. "I ran into her and Alice last night. They're in the Hatter dorm with me."

I nodded, feeling my lip tremble. "Did she know? That I was here?"

Tink shrugged. "She didn't ask about you."

I nodded. But in a few moments I would be beside Wendy. Wendy, my best childhood friend and I spent the best years of my life with. My Wendy. My Wendy.

I looked at my seat number, and fought my way to it.

Wendy was older now. Doing the math, I realized she was almost eighteen now. Her honey curls had been exchanged for a waist length hair wrapped in a sleek ponytail. Gone were the days of tea dresses and children's nightgowns; those too had been out casted for a snug pair of skinny jeans, a fitted purple tank and a silver scarf with the Magic Kingdom symbol, a castle, stitched into the corner.

Her blue eyes, rimmed in mascara, widened. "So it's true. I thought, when I saw your name, Peter-"

"Wendy," I whispered, before rushing forward to crush her against me, to feel the warmth of her against me. I noted the scent of baby powder and milk cream where replaced with a scent of roses and make up.

"Peter-you just can't-let go! People are looking!"

"So?" I interjected as she pushed me away. I felt the rejection creep into my bones. "Wendy, you haven't forgotten me, have you?"

"Of course not-"

"Then you know! You know how dear you are, how important-"

"Peter. We were children!" She exclaimed softly. "Of course I care and of course I know. But Peter, it's the past. I moved on grew up. Have you?"

I blinked, repeatedly. Surely this was some kind of nightmare. "Wendy, you really don't mean any of it-"

"Class, silence! We do have a lesson to get to. If you would please open your book to chapter one..."

**So, who do you think Wendy's boyfriend is? **

**Next chapter will be your favorite little outcasts. Will include Kristoff, Peter, Jim, Tink, Wendy, Belle, Babette, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Rapunzel, Flynn, plus some nondisney Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons. Whose ready?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So it's looking like Tuesday is going to be my update day. I won't get around to typing more tonight because I have a choir fundraiser to go to so *groans*. However, here is the intro to our little nerds whom I adore very much, along with some Hans and Elsa bonding. **

** to eglgrl365: you are the absolute cutest and my favorite. Flattery gets you everywhere. **

**to Miss-Understood: thank you for your honesty. I really didn't like that twist either. Aurora discusses it next chapter and I did put in some PhillipXRory for you. So please know you are in good hands and all the pairings will be cannon. **

**to Mallgirl13: you are also great and I adore you. To answer your question, Babette is the feather duster in Beauty and the Beast. You know, the hookery one that's with Lumiere. If you can ever see the musical she's in it quite a lot and she's fabulous (my friend recently played her and was distressed by your question!) **

**I'm surprised no one has questioned about Naveen and Tia yet...Hmm...**

**Comment to me your favorite color and pairing in this story so far!**

**Okay. I'll shut up now. **

(Anna)

I drummed my fingers on my lunch tray nervously as I stood at the front of the lunch room. The chatter from the filled tables made my stomach churn nervously. I couldn't just sit down, all these people were friends, and I was new to everyone. I was about to turn to go outside to eat when a hand tapped my shoulder.

"H-Hey. Need a place to sit?" The boy was almost a head and a half taller, with chocolate eyes and hair, which hung in his eyes and was tied back with a ponytail. A carrot hung half in his mouth in a funny way.

I nodded thankfully. "Yes, please."

He smiled, lopsided, in an endearingly awkward kind of way. "Cmon. You can sit with us."

He introduced himself as we walked along to the table, as Sven. He was gangly, swinging his arms along as we made our way to the table. He broke out in a bright smile, running ahead.

"Kristoff! I haven't seen you since this morning! How was class? I brought someone-"

"Sven, breathe. Who did you bring?"

I rounded so the voice-Kristoff-could see me. And I could see him.

His eyes were a soft gold, white blonde hair peeking out of as gray sock toboggan. He wore a baby blue sweatshirt over low rise jeans. A little rough stubble, so blonde I could hardly see it. He didn't seem to like me all that much...

"This is Anna!" Sven announced. "That's Kristoff. He's like my brother."

Kristoff snorted. "Nice to meet you. Have a seat."

I sat next to Sven, pulling my long button up shirt and sweater dress over my fishnets.

"Down there is Merida, the redheaded one. The boy with his arm around her is Aladdin."

The two sat close together, pouring over a magazine. Aladdin had a beanie and a purple Epcot vest over his button up, and Merida, with her wild hair pulled up, wore brown riding gear for Animal Kingdom. I briefly wondered if they were together as I watched her shove him with a smile, him beaming back with a white smile in his tan face.

"The tall blonde boy is Lumiere, the girl on his lap is Babette. The boy with the curly brow hair is Cogsworth, and the girl on the end is Belle."

They all smiled and waved. Lumiere was wiry, curling gold hair temping his temples which was getting attention by a pretty girl in a tiny black dress with a silver ribbon at the waist. I assumed she was Babette. Cogsworth was a larger boy with messy hair who was pouring over a math book. Sweat clung to his temples and he looked very stressed out for it to have just been the first day of school. Belle was a pretty girl with big brown wide eyes and curly chocolate hair. She had a novel on her lap as she leaned on her elbow. Her dress was blue, but the trinket around her neck was silver. Magic Kingdom.

"Over at the end is Tink. The blonde."

She was sprite-like with a button nose and piercing blue eyes. Her dress was pink and silver leggings adorned her legs. Her blonde hair was down, but I could still see and the silver hoops in her ears and through her lip. She gave me a two finger salute.

"I'm Anna," I smiled. "Princess Anna. Of Arendelle."

Kristoff raised his gold eyebrows. "A princess. We're honored to be in your presence, your majesty."

I flushed red. "Look, it's not like that, okay? It's my sister who'll be queen. I'm not any more important than anyone else," I mumbled, scratching my arm. I caught Kristoff watching me intently, before looking up at the new action happening.

Three new people sat down, a boy with red hair and ruddy face with an elvish grin, a tall boy with chocolate floppy hair and an crooked smile, and a nervous girl with long blonde hair and green eyes.

"That's Peter," Sven said, pointing to the red haired boy. He smiled.

"I am. Nice to meet you, uh-"

"Anna."

"Right."

The dark haired boy cleared his throat. "I'm Flynn Rider. If you ever have a problem, or need a shoulder to cry on, I'm your guy," he smiled crookedly, slicking back his hair with a lazy hand. "This is Blondie," he said, pointed to the pretty girl next to him.

"Rapunzel," she amended quickly. "Rapunzel Corona."

I smiled again, reintroducing myself. The table was filled with rowdy laughter and improper jokes. I knew Elsa wouldn't approve of the company I was keeping but, I was having fun.

Too soon the lunch bell rang dismissal, and I checked my schedule for next hour.

"Whaddya have?" Sven asked eagerly.

"Gym," I frowned.

Kristoff raised his eyebrows. "That's where I'm going."

I watched him, domineering and intimidating, glare down at me. "Oh," I said dumbly.

He sighed. "Cmon, follow me."

(Hans)

Jasmine sat brooding beside me, rubbing her temples, leaning into me.

"Today. Has been. So. Trying," she moaned. I ran my hand through her long dark hair.

"I know, honey. You're being so tough, too. I'm proud of you."

She snorted. "You're not having a bad day."

I shrugged, thinking about History. "No, I'm actually having quite a good day."

I thought about Elsa again, having not seen her since we were children. She had been rowdy then, as had been her younger sister. They'd been practically inseparable.

So now, seeing the eldest Arendelle heir standing nervously at the front of the cafeteria, I wondered why wasn't she with Anna.

"Hans? Are you even listening to me? What are you staring at-"

I excused myself from Jasmine, quickly rising. I noticed the red rings around Elsa's eyes. Something about this stoic princess made me know something had changed her. For a long time.

"Hey, Elsie. What's up?"

She jumped, almost dropping the apple that appeared to be lunch. She was already too skinny as it was. It kind of made me want to yell at her to go get more food, and that thought made me feel weird too. Since when did I ever care?

"Prince Westergard. Forgive me, you frightened me." She smiled tightly, and I almost winced it looked so painful. Even in the harsh lighting and her awful concealing clothes, Elsa looked like a wounded dove. I wanted to scoop her up and hide her, the way one would do to a child.

"It was my fault, Elsie. Don't apologize."

She frowned. "Please don't call me that."

I chuckled at her discomfort, smiling down at her. "Want to sit by me."

She rolled her eyes at me offering my arm.

"Won't your girlfriend get mad?" She teased. I sighed.

"No, she won't. Well, maybe. She gets like that-"

Elsa's face was pale. "I was kidding."

I cleared my throat. "Right. Well, will you at least take a walk with me?"

She glanced around the room, and I followed her gaze to her sister, who was laughing animatedly with some of the outcasts. I did worry, for Elsa's sake.

"I'm really not sure..."

"Pretty please?" I pouted, wiggling my arm for effect, hoping she would take it. She shut her eyes, as if she could blot out reality and me along with it. "Elsie?" I asked.

She sighed. "Fine. Not for me, though. For you. Got it?"

I smiled brightly at her authority. "Yes, ma'am."

I took her outside. The sun was partially hidden behind the clouds, the air crisp in autumn's cool. We strolled in silence watching leaves turn brown and fall from trees. She shivered on my arm, and I found myself wanting to pull her close. I probably should. I've done it easily before.

Something in my head said she wouldn't take well to that.

"What's your next class, Elsie? I'll walk you."

She stiffened. "I, uh, can't remember."

I chuckled, sensing her nervousness. "Well, then let me see you schedule."

She coughed. "It's in my room."

"I'll walk you there, then," I said firmly. She sighed.

"It's in Hollywood Studios. You don't have to walk all that way."

"We'll take a monorail."

She frowned. "Hans, I'll go get it."

I glanced down at the satchel on her hip. "I can get it," I said, pointing down at the yellow slip at her hip.

She paled. "Hans-"

But I had stolen the paper, starting away with a laugh.

Then I froze.

I checked for Elsa's name at the top. I looked at the teacher, then again at the class title. A classes princesses didn't take.

Sorcery.

I cleared my throat. "Interesting elective," I said, goosebumps pricking my skin. She held up her head.

"Indeed."

"People like us don't take this class," I said. When she gave no reply, I whipped out what she already knew. "Villains take this class, Elsie. What are you..."

"Hans, it's not like that. At all. You don't understand the situation."

"The situation is you're already royal. And royals with magic is too much power and they always go bad-"

"Hans it's for my protection!" She pleaded quietly, grasping my hands. I noticed her gloves not for the first time, but knew what they were now for.

"You can't control it, can you? You were cursed. You can't control whatever it is."

She nodded rapidly. "Hans, you have to understand. It's so I don't hurt Anna again."

I stepped closer to her. "I see the appeal of being a villain," I said softly, petting her hair. She flinched. "I get it, really. It's not about evil. It's about wanting. We all want things, and some of us just don't get them. We can't all be Prince Charming." I smiled.

She pulled away quickly. "What? No, Hans, you're missing the point. The point is I want to be good. I am good. I'm a princess-"

"How many evil queens do you think there are?"

Elsa shook her head. "Hans, no-"

I waved her off. "Look, I'll see you later. That's a promise. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

With a smile, I walked off, leaving her speechless.

(Phillip)

So the first day of school? Not going my way. Not at all.

Of course I had hopes, perhaps a little too high.

She still hadn't texted me back. And it was starting to make me worried. Maybe she felt bad for missing the meeting? Or did she decide not to meet me at all?

Of course Naveen in my ear still murmuring drunkenly about Tia was slightly annoying, and Charles was pouring over math homework, stressing about our senior year, was also making me more irritated than I needed to be. Jasmine was glowering after Hans left, the only girl to rant to was Cindy, who was looking increasingly uncomfortable.

Two trays plopped down in front of me.

Snow and Aurora sat down, making excited conversation.

"I heard he's dangerous-"

"He's not, really," Aurora's alto voice sighed. "Just very...rugged. And snarky."

"Are you talking about Rider?" Naveen asked.

I tipped my baseball cap back. "Yeah, what was with that, Rory? I never pegged you for the bad boy type."

She shrugged, head in her hands. "I'm not, really. I didn't picture-I mean, I didn't realize he was. We've got a date later," she sighed. I noted something.

"You don't seem too happy about that."

Her eyes met mine. "Well, what am I supposed to do? Ditch him?"

I shook my head quickly, thinking of today and how it felt waiting under the Corona dorm today and my girl never showing.

"No, but tell him no."

She nodded. "I just...I really thought he was...different."

"Sometimes we're all different. On the inside, we're never what we seem."

Naveen squeezed my hand under the table. Rory nodded. "Thanks, Phillip. I'll...I'll talk to him."

"Anytime, Aurora."

**A/N: I went ahead and added Phillip's part because it was tiny and too small for it's own chapter. **

**Coming up: Ariel walks into music class, a bit shocked to see who her teacher is, leaving her speechless. Belle and Prince Adam meet each other and find an unlikely friendship. Alice and Wendy are discussing their freshman troubles...and boyfriend troubles (anyone wanna guess who's Wendy's boyfriend?) Two shadows meet under a cloud of night and exchange a soul and body, signed on a contract with a fishbone...**

**I'll try to update again Friday or Thursday, kk? **

**Love and hugs**

**Please review! **

**-Meggie**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I KNOW. I AM VERY BAD. I promise promise promise updates will be faster. I wrote most of this chapter a few hours ago because all of you are freaking out. **

**To rose: yes, there will be Helsa. They actually will be one of the main sorta ships I work on through out. They'll be rocky. Soon enough people will have to chose sides and allegiances and things will get messy. For Giselle and Robert, yes, slight, sort mentioning for them. There's going to be a ball and things will happen... Your question was 'what's kristoff's problem' and I applaud you. You were the only one who commented on his behavior. In the movie it takes him a while to warm up to Anna and he thinks she's this odd, not quite spoiled, but pampered girl. And especially in this AU where they're picked on and outcasted for a Princess to be sitting with them is a big deal and confusing for him. 'Are Jasmine and Hans dating?' yes. Kinda. I think I mention the boys calling 'dibs' on her, because she's the kind of girl who is...well...you know. She will redeem herself later on in the story. 'Are Aladdin and Merida dating' you were also the only one to note their behavior. Well...wouldn't you all like to know *evil laughter* (I know I am very bad). **

**to eglgrl365 and 10udmama: you two are so cute. There will be some BelleXAdam in this chapter but they won't be a strong thing until the end of the semester. And yes, Rick Riordan and I have evil sadistic bones in our body that normal people don't have. We're called sadists. **

**to Saphira9041: I'll try sooner than every Tuesday but things come up. Definitely every Tuesday though. **

**I had some other fic-y things and work things and family things come up this week that prevented me from writing but here it is. Next week we get a little taste of why Mickey is so concerned for the safety of his students...**

**This chapter is more introducing stuff but after this I think I'm pretty much done. I decided I won't draw out the PeterxWendy stuff so it's going to start earlier than others.**

(Ariel)

I was arm-in-arm with Snow as we walked into the music room, which was full of chattering people, mainly girls.

"I wonder who the new music teacher is," someone buzzed behind me. "I was really looking forward to be taught by Madame Bonfamille. Too bad she retired to be with her cats."

My mind flashed subconsciously back to Sebastian, my own music teacher who I had abandoned to leave with my aunt. To taste freedom.

To find love, before it was too late.

I took my seat, humming softly.

"How's your voice?" Snow asked. I ahhhed a scale for her, her amber eyes widening.

"Great! He's going to love you!"

"He?"

"Yeah. The teacher. He graduated here two years ago. He's Prince-"

"Class, take your seats and please take note of the sheet music on the stand before you-"

There was a great deal of mumbling as he walked out, throwing down a navy jacket and pushing up the sleeves of a white dress shirt. His black hair was slightly mussed, and his blue shown like two sapphires under his heavy brows. Then he smiled, twin dimples undertaking the task of stopping my heart. Across the class room I heard the same words being repeated.

"Prince Eric."

(Belle)

Babette stretched across her silk sheets, her crop-top riding up to show her tanned stomach. I felt the vertigo wash over me again, and another constricting in my chest making me unable to breathe.

"Bells? You okay?"

My eyes flashed over to Babette, who was sitting up, looking concerned. I gave her a false smile, paining me, and running a hand through my hair which felt too hot. "I'm fine, Babs. Don't worry about me."

She tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear, chewing at her lips, torn. "You want me to stay with you?" She asked, but I saw the sacrifice at the back of her eyes.

"No, you go out with Lumiere," I said, rising and grabbing my satchel. "I'm heading the the library, okay? I'll be fine."

As I walked across the campus, my legs were already shaking. I couldn't help thinking about her, especially today. She always told me how much she loved it here and every time I came back...I felt the pain worse.

I had been ten when she left, I wasn't sure why I felt the sting so strongly some days, as I currently bit my lip hard enough to break skin and my eyes spilled water.

The library was huge, but I barely noticed as I sprinted up the stairs to its top floor, where they kept old school records.

By the third floor, I was already gasping through my sobs and tripping over my feet. A few people glanced my way, but I kept my head down.

By the time I reached the fifth floor door I flung it open and slammed it behind me, sinking to the floor of the small, dusty attic.

I buried my head into my knees, my skirt falling up to my stomach, but I didn't care. I just wanted the cold loneliness of the room around me to overwhelm me into numb submission. I just wanted...to be...

"What's wrong? Break a nail?"

My head snapped up, growing an ever darker red as I realized my normal hiding spot was occupied.

By Prince Adam.

The mortification swept over me, along with my indignation.

"No," I growled, looking up at him from my place on the floor. He looked like a domineering angel, all gold and silver and blue. "What are you doing here? No one is every up here-"

"Upset I took your moping place? Too late; squatters rights."

I stared him down furiously, my chest, now flushed, rising and falling in anger.

"Oh for Pete's sake, stand up and pull your skirt down! And I can see down your shirt!"

"Then don't look, ass-" I cut myself off, rising and muffling a scream as I kicked at the wall.

When I turned around, my hair a mess, he stood, mouth agape.

"Look, babe-"

"it's Belle," I hissed.

"I don't care. Look, if you wanna...share the space, I don't care, okay? You cry in your corner and I'll cry in mine."

I stared at him warily. "I won't have sex with you," I stated. He groaned.

"Did I say that anywhere? No! Why do you-"

"Whatever. I'm going to read," I said, pulling the book out and going to my designated corner.

He huffed, going over to stare out the stain glass window.

We sat in silence through the night, until the rose candle he lit blew out.

(Wendy)

"Okay, I'm just saying, he's very attractive, and if you aren't jumping onto the bad boy train, I will."

I pinched the bridge of my nose between my forefinger and thumb, accidentally hitting myself with my pencil. I was trying to do my English report on Through the Looking Glass, but Alice didn't seem to stop her incessant chatter. Don't get me wrong, I love Alice dearly, but I would like some quiet and spared her day dreamed rambling.

"Alice, we were friends as children. He has piercings and tattoos now..."

"And I can't believe you told him Mattie was your boyfriend! Are you nuts? He'll probably kill him then who will be my best friend?!"

"I heard my name! Knock knock!" The singsong voice called before the redhead stepped through door. Matt Hatter had been Alice's best friend seemingly her whole life. He was ghostly pale with frizzed orange hair. He was two sizes taller than Alice, and along with his silver bow tie he usually wore a top hat, but today it was missing, and his orange hair was tied back with a silver Magic Kingdom scarf. "Did you guys here? There's going to be a huge party this weekend. In the tunnels!"

Alice paled. Even as freshman, everyone knew about the tunnels. But no one knew how to get in. Rumor has it they connect all the rooms in the building and go to some secret place off campus. Others say there's something dark guarding us underneath. Either way, not even teachers had access to the tunnels. Only the guardians, the mouseketeers did.

"Liar," Alice said immediately, but Hatter nodded inthusatistically. "It moves up to the library. Swear! I hear it's mostly older kids. Dress bad, ladies, real bad."

"Wendy! This is so cool! Our first-"

"You go," I said immediately, wrinkling my nose. "I won't get in trouble. I'll be studying here."

"Cmon, Wendy, darling," Hatter purred, taking my hands. I rolled my eyes at his poor joke. "I'll get you two some great duds. Leather, fishnets, the works-"

"No!" I said immediately, pushing him away. "I said no and I mean it."

"Wendy," Alice murmured. "One night to be a whole different person. This could be our one chance to get people to notice us."

Her big blue eyes were imploring and pitiful. "Alice-"

"I can't go through school like my sister. Like a loser. Please. Just one night, then never again."

I looked hopelessly between her and Hatter. In my head I saw mother telling me to try new things and make new friends.

I'm not sure that's what she meant.

I pushed my hair out of my face. "Hook me up, Hatter."

His eyes took on the wild tinge I knew Alice loved so much. "Already on it, my ladies."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. Plot begins very soon...review with what characters you can't live without next. I need to know which you're wanting so I can get to them soon. **

**Next chapter two shadows meet under a cloak of midnight to close a contract, and the fate of the academy as it stands...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Look an early update~~~ the chapter is short and choppy and poorly written(as most of the story has been. I apologize for not really trying). First I would like to address everyone wanting a lot of Belle. There will be a plot arc for Adam and Belle, and both backstories will be explored, but it will only be a little. There is a story on my profile that is a highschool AU Adam and Belle. It's clearly labeled for Beauty and the Beast and should be just below Disney Academy. **

**That being said I will answer some questions. **

**EmmaWinterFrost: thank you so much! I updated sooner, see? I checked out your profile, and I'm so glad to see another Adventure Time fan as well as a Jelsa shipper! I'm normally more Helsa, and I considered putting Jack in the story but decided to keep it all Disney. **

**Rose: Ariel and Eric will have a relationship...and yes very forbidden (laughs evilly). If you've read the vampire academy books or seen the movies, it's very similar too the Romitri ship in that series. Just like Adam and Belle are very Dragozera. (I probably sound like I'm speaking a foreign language). Ariel's backstory will be told later along with Adam's. The mystery boy Alice and Wendy are chatting about was Peter. I should've made that more obvious sorry. **

**Rose brought this up and I realized I needed to address it. In Walt Disney World Orlando Florida there are a series of tunnels under the park that C.A.S.T. can only access. It's main purpose is for face characters to travel to different spots in the park without being harassed or seen, and often times to get characters for shows into the castle since it's access inside now is also off limits. I remember it didn't used to be when I was younger but now it's closed off again. The tunnels are real. So. **

**10udmama: Belle isn't pregnant don't worry but I do see where you got that. I think someone asked why she was so assuming and I guess that referred to the line of her telling Adam that she wouldn't sleep with him. That's just because freshman year her number one admirer was Gaston. So I'd be careful too. Again it's the separation of the social classes like Kristoff and Anna. Belle sees Adam as a domineering Prince and thinks he's going to be arrogant and masochistic. **

**Saphira9041: there will be brief mentions of lion king. I'll put in a little backstory about them later. Scar will have a big role later on. So will Simba. **

**Okay let's begin. **

"I had to say, I was quite shocked when I found your boys on my doorstep, my Lady. I'd heard rumors of the plan, so I came to investigate, to see if they are true," the woman cast down her hood, dark hair floating around her head like halo, her face still dark in the cloak of midnight.

The housing district of Disney Academy was quiet and quaint. The houses were perched in neat rows with identical flowers and identical lawns. All the houses were red brick, two stories, a shingled roof, and a white picket fence guarding the emerald grass, sheared close to the ground, even with the side walk.

Usually, after hours, the domineering lamp posts would illuminate the street in lovely colors, bathing the street with light.

But tonight was different.

The lights had not come on, nor had any resident with magical abilities tried to change that. The moon curled darkly, illuminating almost nothing in the light, except for the dark haired woman's cheekbones and her red-lipped smile.

If she glanced into the deep green cloak of the other woman, she could see a curl of white hair tempting at her clavicle and a golden pendant at her throat, apparently in the shape of a sea shell.

"So?" The woman whispered, petting her dark hair. "Are the rumors true?"

The white-haired witch leaned against the back of the darkened lamp post, studying her nails. In the pale moonlight, the other woman wondered if her skin seemed slightly purple.

"I cannot say anything of rumors," the witch purred. "But I have come here to offer you a deal."

Gothel patted her dark hair. "I have everything I need. A loving daughter, a nice home, and, um, certain perks." She couldn't keep her smirk from curling up snidely. She was proud of her immortality. She was proud of Rapunzel.

"What if I told you I could make your flower obsolete? If you never would need to sing a silly song. The grey has already crept into your hair. Make a deal with me, and you could be immortal for as long as you wished. No maintenence required."

Gothel's head perked up. "You could do that?"

In the moonlight, the witch tipped her head back, and Gothel caught a glimpse of her red lips smirking. "Am I not the most powerful witch of the age? I thought my reputation preceeded me."

"Forgive me for my doubt," Gothel purred appeasingly. "What would be your price?"

The Witch smiled. "You lose almost nothing in this deal. Stipulation one: when you grow tired of your immortality, as all do, and grow weary of watching loved ones die, come to me and give me your life. I will set you free. Only when you grow weary of living."

Gothel nodded slowly. Who grew tired of eternal youth? Was that not the point of eternity?

"And the second?"

"Why, only your support in this war we're waging. And when it is over, along with your immortality, you shall have a kingdom to rule with past kings and queens as your slaves."

Gothel smiled widely. "Only my support?"

Ursula gave a wide grin. "Well, I will need your flower..."

(Tia)

Lottie had convinced me to spend a little more time on my appearance today, which was hard without make up. But it had been worth it when Naveen's eyes conspicuously flitted up and down my body.

"Beautiful," he breathed, taking and kissing my knuckles. I snorted as his took in my loose blue button up and suspenders, along with my ratty page boy cap.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," I warned, my voice an octave lower. "Unless you did your homework."

He pulled out a sheet.

I beamed. "Great! This seems B worthy..."

I glanced up and noted his eyes trained intently on me. Heat crept up my face. "What?"

"I love it when you talk nerdy to me."

I pressed my hand to my face to hide my loud snort, slightly melting at that accent of his. Naveen was chuckling too, his hair, which was red gelled today, shook with his body.

"Um, Tia, there's a party this weekend and-"

He suddenly fell silent, and a shadow came over his face. My laughter fell short.

Turning, Professor Scar leaned down towards me. "Tia. I wasn't aware that it was social hour."

"I-It's um, not, sir," I apologized. "I just-"

"Do I need remind you that you are very privileged and would do well to mind rules and be respectful to those of whom you are in debted too."

I nodded repeatedly. "Yes, sir."

I shook my head after he left, focusing back on my homework. Naveen cleared his throat.

"So about that party-"

"I can't go," I choked out. "I'm sorry."

(Elsa)

I felt a withering feeling settle in my stomach as Hans sat down beside me first period.

"Good morning, Elsie. How was class yesterday?"

I cringed. It had been the same question for three days now. I tried to find an excuse, to talk to him in private and explain everything, but when we were alone, he acted oddly and told me he understood the aspects of being a villain.

I couldn't get a word in edge wise.

"Fine," I replied shortly. And it was. Hardly any of the students seems suspicious. I sat next to a girl named Vidia from the pixie hallow dorm. She was a wind elemental, she explained, and had to learn to control it.

The class was taught in a rotation, considering that they hadn't found a replacement for Merlin who had retired last year. The rotation so far seemed to be the good Faeries Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather, then the schools science teacher and guidance counselor, Yzma. I heard the good Star Faerie was up for the job. I'd heard of her a long time ago, in a book mama used to read to me. She was beautiful and wore a dress made of sky and stars.

"And your outside tutor? Have you met them yet?"

I swallowed, remembering once again that today was Friday. "Tonight I will. I don't know who it is." I could only hope it wasn't potion master Yzma.

Hans leaned forward to meet my eye. "Well?" He said sheepishly. "Can I come?"

"No!" I said quickly, loudly. The two boys that sat in front of me, Flynn and Maximus, turned around to stare. I turned to face Hans, face heating to a degree beyond uncomfortable. "Hans, it's a private lesson for a reason. And..." and I don't want to hurt you like I did to my sister. "And isn't there a party tonight? Won't Jasmine want to be with you?"

He shrugged. "As long as there's some pair of arms around her I doubt she'll notice."

I frowned. "My answer is no. Alright?"

He nodded slowly, licking his lips. "But will you show me your magic some time?"

I looked away as the TA, a pretty curvy girl with wild blonde hair and a round dark face, walked by. "Maybe, Prince Westergaard. If you're lucky."

(Aurora)

I tried to slip quickly out of Scar's class, dragging Cindy with me. But he was there blocking my path before I could move.

"Hey, Princess," Flynn greeted, smiling down at me. Behind his shoulder I saw Phillip, Charlie, and Naveen scowling in our direction, starting towards us. "Ready for the party tonight?" He made to wrap his hands around my waist, but I pulled back, almost knocking Cindy over.

"Um, listen, Flynn. I made a mistake," I murmured, "about you. I don't think we're right for each other. I don't think you should see me anymore."

Surprise flashed across his features. "What?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets, obviously holding his tongue. "It's because I'm not a prince, right? You'd probably rather date these losers, right?" He said, poking his thumb in the direction of the boys who'd come up behind us. I noticed Phillip's lips lift in a sneer.

Charlie stepped forward. "Take it like a man. Just go. They're other girls."

Flynn glared. "Fine, but just so you know, I only dated you cause you're a princess."

That was it. That slap as he walked away. Every text he'd ever sent or fanfiction read had been a lie.

"You okay, Rory?" Phillip asked.

I shook my head. "No," I whispered dryly. "I'm not."

I collapsed on my bed once Cindy and I made it to the dorm.

"Want me to heat up some Chinese food?"

I nodded, moaning in appreciation. "Please. I don't want to go to the cafeteria right now."

Pulling my laptop onto my lap, I went to go read the reviews on my Kingdom Keepers fic. But I noticed my email had been blown up.

_4estRider: hey, sleepyhead, did you oversleep our meeting? I miss you silly thing._

Oh my God.

_4estRider: if you got cold feet, it's okay. Just don't ignore me please._

_4estRider: please talk to me. I'm dying without you. Tell me. Please._

I never met him. Flynn isn't 4estRider. Flynn just happened to be there. And I was early.

Oh my God.

"Cindy! Oh my God!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Gosh guys I've actually been writing. I think this chapter will be a little longer than they usually are, since I actually tried a little bit to make Ariel's part instead of bullcrapping like I normally do. Okay, question time.**

**rose: ''whats with Flynn'' okay I totally bullcrapped their breakup and I'm sorry. Flynn didn't lie (I think that answers several questions) about being Rory's man from the internet. She assumed it was him. She asks him in the chapter we meet him '4estRider? Rider?' and he responds with a yes because Rider is his last name. He really only dated Rory because she was a princess, and his anger was another class thing about Princesses hardly ever dating anyone but Princes. ''what's with tiana'' this chapter will answer that. ''whose the witch'' I vaguely describe her. One was gothel, obviously, and the other was Ursula. (purple skin, white hair, red lips, seashell necklace) she looks a little different in this because again it's an all human story so do with that what you will. **

**My friend Christine asked about Alice and the Hatter. I watched both movies this weekend. It's more like original Alice and the new Hatter if you've seen both movies. She also asked about Alice's sister because Alice says something like ''I don't want to end up like my sister''. I can't remember her correct name now, but I was in the play several years ago and will have to dig up my old teeshirt. In the new movie her name is Margaret. She's basically saying her sister was kind of a say yes to anything girl but very rule oriented. She marries a man who doesn't even like her, and cheats on her in the new movie. So basically Alice is scared of being forgotten and labeled an outcast. I mention the Hatter's name being Mattie, but in the new movie it's Terrance, so I may mention something next chapter to incorporate both. **

**Ready? **

(Merida)

"Hey, watch where you're sticking that thing, Al!"

Aladdin, however, didn't stop, a repeated poked me with the end of his pencil. Hard.

About the thousandth time it dug into my arm I reached down to snap the pencil between my fingers, causing Al to groan.

"Merida! That was my only pencil!"

I snorted. "And what are you going to do about it, Ally?" I teased.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do about it," he said, mimicking my rising and falling Scottish accent. He reached forward and plucked a pencil from behind my ear. I blinked.

"How long has that been there?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Few days now," he murmured, going back to his homework, only paying half attention to his lunch tray.

"Hey," he said quietly. "I'm going to be late to the party tonight. I have to bring some stuff over to Abu that our Uncle Gene sent us."

"I'll run over to the primary academy with you if you want," I said through a mouth full. "You know I love your brother."

Aladdin gave me one of those heartbreaking smiles. "I know. But you go and have fun, kay?"

I nodded, rolling my eyes. "Whatever, dork."

"Wear something sexy," he said as I rose to dump our trays.

I snorted. "Too bad I'm asexual, huh?"

He rolled his eyes, and I felt them on my back as I walked away. It sucked. Everyone told it to me and I couldn't pretend it wasn't true anymore.

He took my hand when I returned, and I let him, attending to my own homework. His thumb brushed across my knuckles.

Aladdin was in love with me. And I couldn't bring one cell of my being to care.

(Ariel)

Auditions. I'd never had to do them back home when we had concerts. Once I had been old enough, Sebastian had let me have most of the leads over my sisters. Just thinking about them made my heartbreak.

I shook them off, focusing back to the sheet music in my hand, letting my knees knock together in nervousness.

It felt so odd, nervousness. At least over singing. I'd never been nervous singing at home.

But this was Eric. I hadn't seen him since I was young, maybe when I was six and he had been thirteen, playing with my sisters and I. Eric made me nervous on principle. When I came to the academy to find love...I never thought I'd find him.

The nervousness set into my bones and stomach, and I remembered only feeling this way once, standing, watching them sink my mother's corpse into the sea...

I glanced up to see a smiling Snow walk out of the theatre, patting my knee on her way out. It was odd...she was so nervous before...

"Ariel?"

When I heard his voice my head snapped up and my legs, almost on their own accord, lead me into the theater.

He was sitting in the middle of the audience and as I made my way to the stage, he whistled.

"No! Come sit with me!" He was smiling broadly and I felt my heart starting to leap out of my chest. He remembered me. He must have, the way be was smiling, urging me forward.

His feet were propped up on the seat in front of him, and his hand was patting the seat next to him.

"Ariel, right?" He smiled at me. I nodded vigorously, flopping down beside him. He pushed a hand to his mouth to keep from snickering at my action. "That's kinda pretty."

I flushed deeply. "Me?"

He blinked, laughing loudly. "I meant your name."

I looked down, feeling the embarrassment creep into me. This is not how I saw my audition going.

"Um, not that you aren't pretty."

My head shot up.

He was red, his eyes flitting almost nervously around the room. "You're very pretty-beautiful-um..." he cleared his throat, finally glancing at me. "Well, I called you in for more of an interview than an audition. See, a lead has to have more than talent. They have to have leadership. They need to be caring and motherly of their cast. Understand?"

I nodded, feeling self conscious suddenly.

"Good. So, let's hear your backstory."

I flushed deeply, feeling the pink creep down my neck and to my chest.

"Um, where do you want me to start?"

He smiled. "Anywhere. You'll find it will get easier the longer you talk."

He touched my hand, squeezing it, and my heart slammed loudly in my chest. "O-okay," I cleared my head, closing my eyes. I could see the golden castle now, rising out of the island on the sea, just two hours swim to the main land. The island wasn't large but held many people and creatures, to which my father was the ruler of. My sisters and I swam always and often, Mother and Daddy alway seemed to find a way out of working to come and play with us. I remembered the many plays we'd put on with my sisters and Sebastian directing them. I'd played Juliet and Peter Pan and we'd written our own and we all had been leads.

I remembered playing with Flounder, a friend of mine from the village, on the beach and coming home covered in star sand. Sebastian had been furious when we'd tracked it all through the great hall.

Then Mom had left on the on the ship. Just to go see her friends across the bay.

And the pirates had come to the bay, and captured the ship.

They'd asked for money, more money than we could give. The villagers even pooled their money to save their Queen.

But it was no use.

In the end her body had end up washed upon the shore, bloated and blue. Daddy had never let me see her body. I'm glad all I had to remember was her orange and pink sunset glow around her.

I didn't know I'd been crying till I felt Eric pull me to his side, touching my hair lightly.

"You don't have to talk anymore, it's okay..." he whispered against my neck. I choked out another breath against his chest. "Do you need to stay?"

I shuddered, and reminded myself it was just a teaching being nice.

"N-no," I murmured. I pulled away to wipe my eyes. "But thank you."

He smiled. "Okay. Thank you, Ariel. I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded. "I'll see you."

Walking out, I mentally went through the rest of my backstory.

Daddy telling my sisters and I we didn't have enough money anymore. And though three of my sisters already married, Daddy needed a Prince to rule over. Being the youngest, I would be the one expected to marry first...

So I'd gone to my aunt, and she had brought me to the academy. And if I found love in a year she would let me stay.

If I didn't, I'd have to go back to Atlantica.

Forever.

But Eric was a Prince.

Maybe my decision wasn't so selfish after all.

(Tia)

I toweled my wet hair as I left the shower, watching Lottie as she did her makeup. She shot me a sad look, straightening out the candy pink dress she wore.

"You're sure you'll be okay alone?" She asked me as I pulled on a green button up that came just above my knees, sliding on a pair of boxers. "Tiana, I can stay-"

"Charlotte, go," I said, falling back on my bed. "I'll just be doing homework and grading papers for Professor Scar. You'll be bored. Besides, it's the first party of the school year. Go."

She pursed her lips, smearing the pink gloss across them. "You're sure, Tia?"

I slammed my book down on my bare thighs. "Lottie. Go before I kick you out."

She smiled sadly. "Alright. Don't wait up. I'll be out till late."

I felt the empty hole start up after she left, but kept on with my papers. I felt like more of a machine than a person at this point, but the stack of papers demanded to be graded and I had no power to deny it. I allowed myself thoughts of what the party would be like. Dancings, drinks, socializing. Like the ones Lottie had back home. She'd try to introduce me to boys but I could never take an interest.

And then there was Naveen. Sweet, handsome Naveen. Dancing with him...

He didn't seem like the kind to waltz. He'd probably grind-

I made the thought stop, getting up to splash cold water on my face. Naveen and I couldn't-I had too many important things to do. Naveen was...He was...

Standing in my living room, for one.

"What-how did you-?"

He crossed the room, peeling off a silver glittered jacket and laying it on the floor. Under that he wore a white tank that I could see through. All that caramel skin-Oh God, did he have a tattoo? His pants were tight and white and his hair was slicked with silver gel, eyes heavily made up with silver paint and eyeliner. Even his lips had a faint smudged trace. I wondered if he'd been kissing anyone...

"Sorry to scare you, Tia." He wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his face to my neck. He smelled like whiskey, but not in a bad way.

It did, however, explain his hands roaming lower and lower, going down to touch my behind. I half yelped, pressing away from his hands and closer to him, flushing. "Your friend, Charlotte told me you were here," he whispered. "And that she left the door unlocked. Is she your girlfriend, Tia?" He pressed his lips to my neck, and I arced.

"N-no. Naveen-"

"What were you doing with her, dressed like this, huh?" He asked, slipping his hand towards the waistband of my boxers, popping it against my skin. I whimpered. I needed to push him away, get air to breathe. But I didn't want to. I didn't know if I could.

"God, your ponytail is sexy," he swore, nuzzling against my cheek.

"You've been drinking," I said softly, wanting to shove him away but instead tangling his hands in my hair.

When he pulled away, his gold eyes were dark and hooded, the pupils shockingly blown. "Tia, you are the sexiest man I've ever seen. I don't think you understand."

Then he surged against me, pressing his lips against mine so sharply I'm sure they'll be bruised tomorrow. It was less of a kiss and more of him trying to drill a hole in my face in his drunk stupor.

We stumbled back for the bed, him flipping off his shirt. Our hands roaming over each other, lips, and I was vaguely aware I was panting. We needed to stop. We needed-

Naveen froze. My eyes flew open.

"What's-"

Then I noticed his hands, firm on my chest. He squeezed.

"Um, Tia," he said slowly. "What are these?"

I opened and shut my mouth. "Naveen, listen-"

"You're a GIRL?!" he screeched. "You've been a girl this whole time?!"

"Well-"

"You know this whole week I thought 'okay, now I know, because of Tia, I'm really bisexual. And now you're a girl?! This would've been easier you know if you didn't cross dress!"

"Will you listen?!" I demanded, raising up on my knees. He still loomed over me, trying to stay in the horizontal position we had maintained. His hands still held my hips. "My name is Tiana. It was hard to get into this school, okay? Every since my dad died money has been tight. There were scholarships open for some things. One was black boys. So, the headmaster talked to me and said I could stay. If I said I was a boy. I just...I have to work really hard to stay here. That's why I didn't go to the party, okay?"

He stared at me, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. His gold eyes watching me intently, he murmured, "You are a beautiful woman, Tiana. Can we pick up where we left off?" He whispered, kissing my neck, the hoops in his ear scratching my throat. I pushed back.

"No," I said,"I have papers to grade. But, if I get them done..."

Naveen lunged for the papers, which were now on the ground thanks to our efforts to get into the bed. I watched as he muscles contracted, and I realized I should probably tell him to get his shirt...

But I really didn't want to. Not just yet.

**A/N: The next maybe three chapters will be the party because I have a lot invested in it. I think you'll see Belle and Adam, Peter and Wendy (DEFINITELY. Something BIG goes down with them. (sorry had to put that in for torture reasons)) Merida and Aladdin and Gaston, and a few more. Probably Ariel and Eric. Jasmine and Hans and Elsie will be with her tutor tonight so you'll see that to. Wonder who her tutor is...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: BRILLIANT NEWS. I'M GOING TO DISNEY~~~~ **

**We go every year but since we bought a new house and haven't sold the old one we didn't know if we could but we caaaannn AND WE'RE STAYING AT ART OF ANIMATION I'M GOING TO SCREAM. SO EXCITED. I'm posting early right now because next week I work all week and won't be able to post till Friday. (ugh) however I do have a car I need to pay for and I'm hoping to finish up my Disney Parks doll collection this summer and they're about 30 dollars a doll and with the recent additions of Elsa and Anna to the princess club I need more jobs. *sighs***

**Anyway. Here's some Belle and Adam and a sort little pointless Aurora Phillip at the end. Enjoy. **

**Oh, and I've decided to move the Peter and Wendy plot back until I can talk to Peter at Disney. He and I need to have a long conversation. My little baby. **

**I'm assuming no questions about the Tiana thing? I figured I get that out so that no more confusion was there. She was just pulling a Mulan. **

**Okay. I'm going to shower. Have fun with this filler. **

(Belle)

When I stepped into the attic of the library that night, it was safe to say I was surprised. I'd expected a long night alone with my book, maybe a good cry, just let myself wallow. I was already a great deal depressed having to push through the pulsing crowd of intoxicated teenagers downstairs.

But there he was, sitting on the window sill, staring out into the lilting pitter-patter of rain. Babette's little black dress had been soaked through by the time we made it, not like Lumiere minded much, insisting I go have fun while they 'cleaned up'.

I didn't understand why they'd dragged me. They'd left Cogsworth alone. No, Babette had dressed me up in this dumb, tight blue dress with a leather jacket, pumps (which were currently in my hands), fishnets, and my hair piled high, once in pretty curls was now a sopping wet mess.

Adam caught my eyes in the reflection of the glass, turning and raising an eyebrow domineeringly. I didn't like it, the way his thick arms crossed across his barrel chest and it should be illegal how tight that white turtleneck was...

"I'm surprised to see you here," he said, clearly amused. "Especially dressed like that."

I flopped into the ugly, holey floral couch and setting my book aside long enough for me to wring out my ruined hair.

"I could say the same about you," I murmured darkly. "And my eyes are up here."

He snorted. "You think so highly of yourself, don't you?" He pushed himself off the window ledge, rubbing his arms for friction. "Aren't you cold?"

"No," I sighed, trying to pay attention to my book. Rose and Christian were just about to- "what are you doing?" I demanded as he flopped into the seat beside mine on the loveseater.

"It's cold. And the only chair in the room. What, too close for comfort?"

I didn't respond, just pulled my book closer, hoping he wouldn't read it. Did it have to be the most awkward page ever?

"Why did you come tonight?" He asked after several minutes of silence. I could feel those blue eyes on me, insistent and slightly annoying.

"Babs dragged me. You?"

He shrugged. "Some of the guys wanted the room to themselves..."

I felt my eyebrows lift to my hairline. "You got sexiled?"

He shrugged. "I figured it would happen sooner or later."

I frowned. "I'm really sorry, Adam." I stopped myself before asking if he wanted me to stay with him for the night. It was such a ridiculous thought and I had not a clue as to where it came from. Of course he wouldn't want to spend time with me. We agreed on mutual silence.

So why were we sitting on this couch talking.

He shrugged again, shoulder brushing mine. "Yeah, just promise me if you ever bring anyone up here, give a guy a little warning."

I rolled my eyes, flushing slightly. "That won't be happening anytime soon, so don't worry."

I finally glanced over at him, his eyes gliding over me. "Weren't you with Gaston a few years ago? When you were a freshman?"

I made sure the face I put on was beyond disgusted. "He wishes. He made his interests very obvious and I...well, needless to say his advances were a little past untoward. It took a shot to his groin for him to realize I wasn't interested."

A laugh burst from Adam, making me curious. It made him seem so clumsy and childlike, doubling over with the gasp of joy. I smiled at it.

"Really?" He said. "The boys were comparing conquests the other night and he said..."

My eyes widened, angry boiling the blood behind my ears. "I'll kill him. I never-"

"Easy there, spitfire," Adam said, patting my knee without eye contact. "I'll find some way to get back at him, alright? I figured you didn't. You didn't seem the type. But he did say Queen Grimhilde showed him a good time under her petticoats, and I found that hard to believe."

I growled low, trying to focus my attention back on the book, but now I was too angry for the romantic scene unfurling to take hold in my mind's eye. I sat it down with a thump, rubbing my temples.

"You okay?"

"Just tired," I groaned. Thinking about Gaston always made me too furious to comprehend things.

"I'll give you some silence, then. I've been meaning for a nap since class let up today."

"Mind if I join you?" I asked, pulling my skirt in the way it should be while napping with an outcasted, gorgeous, orphan Prince. I'll have to look up that chapter in my etiquette books.

Regardless, I leaned back, the springy sofa suddenly Nirvana. It wasn't long before sleep had its empty coils of peace wrapped around me. Too bad I didn't enjoy parties.

(Aurora)

Phillip and I sat on a couch at the party.

Thirty minutes ago the teachers had shown up, removing the alcohol and all students intoxicated. I didn't drink and neither did Phillip or Charles. Hans and Jasmine were the only two not present, and all the other boys had been sent to the Headmaster's office for a warning. I thought it was slightly ridiculous. Edward had been so drunk he'd been stumbling out in Captain Amelia's arms.

Right now Prince Eric sat on the librarian's oversized desk, and Professor Fix-it, the carpenter teacher, was talking to him.

Charles came up to sit on the back of the couch.

"You two don't want to dance?" He asked.

We echoed a simultaneous "Nope".

Truth was we were both absorbed in our phone. 4estRider had begun talking to me again, slowly. Neither one of us had brought up meeting the other again. It just seemed like the other best.

"You two are the most boring people I've ever met."

I ignored him. "Where's Cindy?"

"With Robert and Nancy. Basically the only two that stayed sober."

I nodded. "I really feel like I just need to go back to bed. Get some sleep so I can actually think tomorrow. Could you tell her?"

Charlie promised to, and I rose off the couch and stretched, popping my joints, muscles sighing in relief.

"Want me to walk you back to your dorm?"

I smiled at Phillip. "Oh, you don't need to. Plus, isn't Hans a little...busy in your room?" He shrugged. "I'll just walk around the castle a bit after. Let's go."

In 15 minutes I was settled in bed, and forced myself to say good night to 4estRider.

My phone beeped once more. '_Goodnight, my princess'_

**A/N: Anyone feeling some Helsa? and whose ready to find out who Elsa's tutor is?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ugh, this week has been so stressful. My work days got switched so I updated today. I'll try to update again Friday, but it depends if I get anything written so...**

**I was going to really try to Merida's part done, but it's not going to happen today. So here's a really long Aladdin part. I'm sorry it's so choppy and pointless...**

**PM who you want to see soon. Next will be Merida, Elsa, Hans and Jasmine, Peter, Wendy, and Tink. Then we'll have Rapunzel visit Gothel, who will allow her to meet Ursula, along with Flotsam and Jetsam, and Flynn. **

**Saphira9041: Captain Amelia is a character from one of my favorite Disney Movies, Treasure Planet. I hope to get a link to my blogger page and be able to list everyone's human counterparts. Just to give a visual, since it's kinda hard to picture them sometimes...**

(Aladdin)

I hustled down to the primary dorm, carting the (very heavy) present from Uncle Gene to the both of us. I hated to bother Abu, of course, but the note said the box was to be delivered immediately. Abu had told me he'd been having some friends over. It was good, that way I wouldn't have to stay long and could get back to Merida at the party. I wondered if she'd wear that blue strapless-

I shook my head, ruffling my hair. I didn't need to be thinking about Merida right now, no matter how much I wanted to. It would only make me frustrated-and slightly flustered, if I was honest with myself.

It was only right I was agitated with her. I'd practically spelled it out I was in love with her. I'd been in love with her since I was twelve, and that ought to count for something. It wasn't like she couldn't know. She had too. We were the ones who went out every weekend together, sometimes Abu and I went over to Scotland for breaks, and sometimes we hung out at my place where my uncle always came and went as he pleased.

By the time the monorail stopped so had my anger. It wasn't Merida's fault I loved her so much.

I still remembered her telling me that summer we sat on the couch watching Thor, that she was asexual and was never going to marry, despite the protests of her parents. I'd been so proud, watching her be happy and defiant.

But at the same time it was like every piece of me shattering into a hundred pieces, having to fake a smile as she fell asleep in my lap wearing that green nightgown I liked. Smile and try not to cry. Holding her and promising her happiness came above my love.

I found my hands moving on their own to knock on Abu's door, him answer but a few moments later.

He was topless in a pair of checkered pajama pants, and I noticed quickly that he wasn't alone.

Abu smiled widely, wrapping his arms around my knees when he saw me. I supposed he did just look like a younger version of me, same hair, eyes, shape, and color. His ebony hair was mussed and frizzed as if he'd been fighting.

"Aladdin! What are you doing here, brother?" He smiled happily, hands still fisted in my pajama pants. I ruffled his hair.

"Later, okay? Be nice and introduce me."

Around his bedroom he pointed, naming off children. I was now overly aquainted with Lilo, Stitch, Mogli, Boo, Russel, Nemo, Dash, Chicken Little, Ventus, Marie, Sofia, Bambi, Flounder, Scamp, Pinochio, Chip, and a girl named Shanti who must've had something in her eye the way she kept batting her lashes. Two men stood up, from the back of the room. One was tall, muscled, with thick eyebrows. The other was smaller with a nasal voice and an energy about him. They Introduced themselves and Mike and Sulley, overseeing the weekend fun of the slumber party. I asked to borrow my brother briefly, and I was allowed to pull him into the hallway. We slid down the wall, holding out the package before us.

"Whoa! What's that?" He asked happily, poking at the blue shiny gift wrap.

"Uncle Gene sent us a gift. To both of us. I wanted to wait until we were together to open it."

His eyes shown brightly up at me, happy and excited, hero worship plain in his expression. It made my heart pinch, knowing I was practically his father. I ruffled his hair once more, pushing the package towards him. He ripped away the blue paper, pausing to stick the gold bow in my hair, and holding the shoe box between us.

"You open the lid, Aladdin! Please?"

"Okay, okay. Here we go."

Peeling off the cardboard lid, my brother and I set to scraping the Styrofoam packing peanuts out of the way, only to find a little satin purple cloth.

Abu's excited face dropped several degrees. "He sent us a scarf? It's so tiny..."

"Well..." I began sadly, trying to find a way to make this up to Abu. I should've opened it first. This was like Christmas all over again, having to explain why there were no presents until Merida had bounced in carrying a sack of toys on her back for my brother.

I can still remember her yanking me aside and falling apart in her arm, thanking her profusely. I remember her sheepishly yanking the beanie on my head, telling me her mother had taught her how to knit, so she made it for me. "It'll be cold in the academy," she had explained. Sweet Meri.

And I rarely was ever seen without my beanie.

I snatched up the cloth, surprised when my fingers brushed something solid. Using the cloth, I pulled out the object, careful not to touch it.

The cloth pooled around my fingers, revealing a trinket, about the length of my forearm. Made of solid gold.

"It's a lamp," Abu said softly. "And there's a note in the bottom of the box."

I carefully set the lamp down, leaning over to pick up the white stationary in my Uncle's loopy, cartoonish scrawl.

'Boys, I hope you're enjoying your stay at the Academy. I wrote to warn you to be safe, and to give you my most prized trinket: my lamp. I know, it may not look like much, but it's very important. This lamp is to be used solely in emergencies, real ones, where you are in danger. I cannot stress this enough.

Hoping not to see you soon,

Uncle Gene'

About halfway through I stopped reading aloud for Abu. What the hell was his deal? Being so rude? And sending an old oil lamp? And what with that closing?

Disgusted, I wrapped the lamp up in the scarf and stuck it in the bottom of my satchel, focusing my attention back on my brother.

"Hey, I'll visit again later, but I promised Meri I'd go meet her. Are you going to be okay?"

He nodded, seeming angry. I hated leaving him upset but there wasn't much else to do. It wasn't my fault our uncle was an ass.

I should've protected Abu better.

I had no one to blame but myself.

On the ride home I texted Merida I wouldn't be making it to the party, I'd just stay in my room and chill.

I didn't get a reply.

My stomach twisted lighty, and I knew how much she cared for me, but so many days I just felt so expendable next to her. She could go on being Scotland's brave but me? No. Without Meri I had nothing left to live for.

I turned on the tv in my room, flopping into the bottom bunk of the bed, only slightly surprised Kristoff and Sven weren't home from the party yet. I pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms, not bothering with a shirt as I stuffed the dumb lamp under my bed.

I was half way through this dumb Arabian Nights cartoon when a knock sounded at the door.

Merida popped her head in through the crack in the door, smiling wildly as her curls bobbed feverishly around her head. "Hope you don't mind me bargin' in," she said, none too softly with the distinctive voice she had. I had been half asleep.

Now, not so much.

She wore shorts, denim, and tore off at her thighs. She had on a blank tank with a red flannel shirt tied around her waist. Makeup was smudged around her blue eyes.

She looked flawless.

She held up a little satchel, sheepish smile on her face. "I brought some candy and marvel movies. Care if I come in?"

I smirked, opening my arms on the bed, initiating our usual "platonic" snuggle.

I sniffed. "Why do you smell like overbearing man cologne?"

She groaned. "It's a long story..."

I smiled, heart pinching. I'm never sure if it's reward or punishment, why I keep her near. "I've got time."

**A/N: Hopefully I'll update Friday with Merida (and Gaston *eye rolls*) and Elsa's parts. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: NOOT NOOT. UPDATE. Be prepared for Helsa. **

**I'm sorry this chapter sucks I have given no crap or effort while writing this story at all... The Merida thing is kinda building up to something else and is kinda pointless but Human!Sven makes me a very happy little albino so... Helsa is also here. A very cute little thing of them will be up soon. I do mention Elsa's tutor very briefly. I'll have a conversation with them later that will hopefully hint into her identity. Literally I just say she's female in this. You get zero hints. Besides maybe her facial structure. **

**I'm waiting to do the Peter plot because I'm nervous about it. It's really dark and serious and it definitely requires a trigger warning. Would you guys be okay with that? I'm trying to get away from creepy writing. But once the plot starts in this it's going to get seriously dark so I suppose I should just...yeah. **

**TO THE ADORABLE LITTLE GUEST WHO DIDN'T LEAVE A NAME YOU ARE A FLAWLESS HUMAN AND I WANT TO GLOMP YOU IN MY ARMS. I actually was planing to do something like that with Flynnpunzel. She's actually next chapter...**

**Guys reviews are sad...I used to get like five every update now I get like one or two...I'd really like to get to fifty. Not this week probably but maybe over the next two chapters? Please? For mama? **

**here we goes**

(Merida)

It was almost eleven, and I was getting tired of waiting on Aladdin. I almost texted him and told him I was on my way back to his room.

And I would've, if Kristoff didn't look like he was going to murder the entire dance floor. I followed his gaze to Sven, floppy hair falling into his eyes. He was like a big dog, thinking he was a puppy, the way his huge limbs clumsily moved. Next to him was Anna, almost sleepily, yet still giddy, clinging to him. Her head only came up to his stomach, and her eyes were closed. He said something and she laughed loudly in response.

I turned back to Kristoff, whose jaw was clenched.

"Angry there, Captain? A little jealous, maybe?"

"No!" He said quickly. "She's playing Sven. I'm just looking out for him."

I nodded mockingly. He was so jealous.

"I think you just want her to play you..."

"Go away, Merida."

I just laughed, going over to the snack table. I was never not hungry, and I grabbed a plate full of chicken wings and two slices of pizza.

Hopefully I'd restrain myself enough to save some for Al...

"Hey! Lab partner! Little red!"

I groaned at the sound of the voice behind me. I couldn't duck away now.

Gaston, swaying and intoxicated, appeared smiling before me. I'd endured his flirting all week during History, but I drew the line at suffering him outside of class.

"Little red! Look at you hot stuff!"

"What do ya want?" I groaned, glancing around for Aladdin or Kristoff. I couldn't see either one.

He looked wounded, teetering a little on his feet. "I'm upset. I thought we had something. Right, baby?" He prowled, leering over me. I pushed against his chest.

"You're drunk. Get away from me."

"Red-"

"Talk to me when you're sober," I hissed, backing up and setting down my paper plate. Or you know, leave me alone. Forever. That'd be grand.

He leaned over, his hand going to my waist to pinch at it violently. I yelped, bringing up my knee but he stumbled back.

"Don't touch her!"

Oh dear.

"Sven, go get Kristoff." Or someone that can throw a punch. Baby you couldn't hurt a fly.

Gaston sized up Sven, who looked like he would faint and clearly regretted his burst of courage. "What do you want, moose boy?"

Sven swallowed, Adams apple bobbing. "That's not how you treat a woman."

Gaston smirked. "You gonna teach me a lesson?"

Sven's eyes darkened. "Well, yes. One..."

I groaned. "Sven, don't-"

"Two-" he pulled back his arm.

And I reared my own back, getting Gaston firmly in the nose. He fell back, onto the table, demolishing it. He was out, cold. With a swollen nose, at that.

I turned to Sven, who was slack jawed. "Who the hell told you to punch on three? Who does that?"

He stared. "Are you okay?! Are you hurt? Did he touch you?"

I smiled, laughing despite myself. "You're insane, you know that, don't you, Moose? I owe you one."

He smiled, shrugging. "You'd better. I had to turn Anna over to Kristoff to defend your honor."

I took his hand. "I'll give you a dance."

He smiled down at me. "Go easy on me, Meri. We can't all get down and dirty."

I grinned toothily. "No promises."

-x-x-x-x-

Three hours later I woke up to Aladdin shaking me awake.

"You need to get back to your dorm, Meri."

"Whatever. Let me sleep."

He sighed. "We're so going to be busted..."

I smirked. "And I'm worth every second."

(Elsa)

The stone tower was cold as I walked to my lessons for the first time that night. The map wasn't too hard to follow, and it folded into a blank sheet of paper when I arrived. I noticed there was one stain glass window, but otherwise the tower was bear and empty at its highest peak.

"H-hello? It's Princess Elsa, of Arendelle. I'm here for lessons."

I turned in a circle, glancing in the shadows. Surely someone couldn't hide in an empty tower?

"State your name once more."

An army of goosebumps went rocketing down my arm. There was no one here! How did...

"Princess Elsa of Arendelle. First born and heir to the throne."

"No engagement?"

My throat caught. The voice was distinctly feminine and reminded me of velvet. "None."

There was a fluttering noise, and when I spun, I was shocked to find a woman there. Her skin was pale, like mine, except it was almost luminescent and her green eyes glowed, illuminating the room with the sinister light. Her face was all angles with the high cheek bones, and her lips curved into a smile.

"Beautiful Elsa. So you shall be Queen?"

I frowned. "Should my parents pass, yes. It's not something I like talking about."

She smiled widely. "Very well. Enough talk. Take off your gloves and let's begin."

(Hans)

I was only half awake when I heard the sheets rustle. I opened my eyes to Jasmine, stumbling and tired, scouring for her clothes. She met my eyes, smiling softly in adoration. After sex, she acted almost loving. Almost.

"Sorry I woke you up. Where'd you throw my bra?"

"Check Phillip's bed, I threw it kinda far." I sat up, sheets pooling around my waist. I really didn't have the urge to get up and put pajamas on, or stay in the soiled bed, for that matter. I needed to go tell the guys that Jazz was done...

She yanked her top on, patting her hair into a somewhat decent state like I hadn't just defiled her. I wasn't proud of it. In fact, it was the first time sex felt wrong.

I felt like I was cheating on Jazz, I felt guilty.

Overall, I could only think about one thing: Elsa. I thought about the way she scratched her wrist and bit her lip and how I'd seen her magic the other day in class when her pen became covered in ice, and it had started to snow on our legs. I'm not even sure she noticed.

I thought about how she'd be walking home alone in the rain tonight.

"I feel like such a hooker, having to leave so early," Jasmine said. "Maybe I can come to the Southern Isles over break?"

I chuckled. Honestly, I didn't want to go home, but I smiled and kissed Jasmine goodbye anyway.

I dressed having every intention of going to the party to talk to the guys.

But I found myself walking through the rain to the Briarwood tower with an extra jacket on my arm. Sure enough, she was pushing oven the wooden door, wide and bright eyes glancing pathetically at the drizzle around her, the rain instantly hardening to snow. She sighed, shivered, pulling her purple scarf tighter around her neck.

Then she saw me.

Her eyes set, going over a range of emotions from surprised, to hopelessness, to annoyance.

"Hans-"

"I brought you a sweater, Elsie. I thought you might be cold." Heat flushed across her face as she watched me take in skirt, which was frozen solid. "And I see I was right. How was the lesson?"

"Long. Hard. I'm about to pass out."

My eyebrows furrowed together. "Are you going to be okay? I can carry you. They didn't drain you or give you a funky poison, did they? Elsa, can you stand-"

She took the sweater, pulling it over her head. "I'm fine, Hans. I'm just tired."

"Oh."

We stood for a moment, and while I wanted to speak, I was too mesmerized watching Elsa's eyes move as she thought. She rubbed her arm, and I watched as my oversized sweater sleeved swallowed her hand every few times. She finally met my eyes before looking down again. "But really, thanks. For...everything."

I smiled, my heart melting a little. I'm not sure she understood how absolutely adorable she was. "Everything? I just brought you a sweater. It doesn't even have a hood."

As we walked I did note the drizzle that was coming down didn't wet Elsa in the slightest. However, across her skirt and shoulders and eyelashes was a fine dusting of white flakes. I fought my grin down as Elsa's cheeks flamed up.

"No...you've, you've been nice. And, in case you haven't noticed, you're the only one. It means a lot..."

I had to stop myself from grabbing her gloved hand in my own. "Well, I really like...spending time with you. You're...amazing." I shot a million-watt smile to cover my blush at tripping over my words.

"T-thanks..."

"Hey, Elsie. I was wondering if, uh, you'd like to do something with me tomorrow. There's this place I want to take you, just you and me. I promise you'll love it."

Elsa's eyes were wide. "Hans I'm not sure-"

"Elsa, I promise. You're going to love it. I swear. Okay?"

She pursed her lips tightly. "Um...alright. When?"

"Can I pick you up at nine?"

She nodded quickly. "Yeah. That's great...I'll see you."

"See you," I promised, letting myself squeeze her hand. "And keep the sweater. Goodnight, Elsie."

**A/N: Seriously let me know about where you guys stand on the Peter plot. And let me know who you want me to talk to when I go to disney! I'm going August 2nd through the 9th and I've talked to most of the Princesses before, but if you have a question I can ask it! I love face characters too much for a sixteen year old girl...Also let me know who you want to see more than others. Hopefully I'll squeeze in some more Ariel and Eric soon... they haven't gotten enough attention. **

**please review my lovely darlings~~~~**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: OOHHHHHHHH MY GOD OMIGOD YOU GUUUYYYYS. **

**I ASKED FOR SEVEN REVIEWS. AND GOT 19. CAN I EXPRESS MY LOVE FOR YOU BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL DARLINGS. **

**This week has been insane. However I did finally drop choir and APUSH from my schedule which is grand. I adore choir but it really sucks that a horrible group of people and a horrible director can make you quit something you've loved your whole life. It's okay though, I suppose. Need to focus on my school work. I'm going to a baseball game Friday night at Busch stadium and then once I get home at ass-o-clock in the morning I get to get up at five and drive over to my baby girl's for her smashing 16th birthday and we're going shopping. I actually feel sick today so I hope the girls are prepared for sleep, sneezy, fabulous Meg. **

**Okay. Question time. **

**10udmama: Jasmine will have a conversation with Elsa soon...I really adore Jazz and I hated to make her the villain but somethings have to happen...**

**Samantha: you're correct on one of the teachers... Kristoff is warming up to Anna. I promise they'll have romancy stuff soon. And I ADORE human!Sven. He's just so perf. **

**read stripes: I was planning on putting in Esmeralda, along with Pocahontas, Mulan, Meg, etc. but never got around to it. There are just so many characters! **

**Emma Winter Frost: No, no PeterXAlice. That is cool, however. Peter will sorta have to choose between Tink and Wendy here coming on up. He isn't really aware how Tink feels about him... Alice will kinda be on her own, stand on her own, like Merida. It'll be implied she and Mattie Hatter get together later...but right now she's an independent woman. **

**Disney-Homestuck: I will love to ask Punzie your question! However fastpasses are done online now, and you need one for Cindy and Punzie. The website has been down, but only for Magic Kingdom passes. As soon as it's working I'll get one for those two and ask her your question!**

**A random dutchie: Simba and Nala. Yes. I had a plot arc for them because I was going to do a lion king story a while back but decided against it. Their plot arc is kind of dark but I'll definitely mention it. It's pretty long so I'll give them a whole chapter. As for Merlin, I mention he's retired. :( sorry. I adore him as well. **

**eglgrl365: you adorable little darling I adore you. Adam will get an angst out. With Belle he tries to be softer as to not scare her off. Their backstories will be soon. **

**PJ: Rory and Phillip will be soon I promise! and as for the teacher you might be right... *wink wink* I'm really not keeping it as a big secret guys I'm sorry...**

**Alright. This chapter is long. It's Punzie (not in great detail I really just kinda threw words down...) and Helsa that took me forever to get into. Hans adores Elsa so much I *dies* I should update sooner next week since I'll be stuck in a car for several hours this weekend. Here we go, sorry for the wait.**

(Rapunzel)

I felt Jasmine's eyes on my back as I packed my things up to go down to the housing district. She'd come home around two in the morning yesterday, stumbling and in mismatched clothes. She seemed almost mad. This morning her long pretty hair was matted and her makeup was smudged around her eyes. A lot of times I could never get over how beautiful Jasmine was and how insecure I felt around her. Her thin, regal nose and her golden eyes and amber skin... I sighed.

When I turned around she was brushing her hair, watching me. Her silk nightgown was twisted and falling down, almost off her chest. Her eyes looked bloodshot, and I wondered if she'd been drinking last night.

"Where are you going?" She asked, eyeing my scarf and basket in my arms. It didn't sound malicious, so I gave her a smile.

"My mother wants to see me. She lives down in the Disney parking district."

Jasmine nodded. "Well, I, uh, hope you have fun."

I smiled widely, happy with this revelation. "Me too. She can be kinda controlling sometimes...aren't all moms?"

Jasmine swallowed. "I wouldn't know. Mine's dead."

I froze on the way out the door. "I'm so sorry."

She snorted. "Don't apologize. You didn't kill her, did you? What are you stopping to chat with me for? Go see your mom, Blondie."

I almost ran with Dark Jasmine rearing her head again, but stopped. "Are you okay? Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine," she insisted furiously. "Go. I don't want to see you."

I nodded, giving her a weak smile. She needed it. "Okay. Have a good day Jasmine. I won't be back till later probably."

She grumbled something and I left to grab the nearest monorail.

It wasn't long till I stood in front of the little two story cottage, Mother's arms around my neck and my face buried in her wiry black hair.

"Oh, my darling flower. I missed you so so much."

"I missed you more," I swore, though not quite honestly. Being with Anna and Sven and Flynn this week had been great. I lived through Jasmine. I loved Disney Academy. Mother pushed my hair behind my ears, bring down her face to press a kiss to my forehead.

"I missed you most."

"Gothel!"

I stepped back at the foreign alto voice, sounding from the kitchen. Someone else was here.

"Won't you introduce me to your precious flower?"

Mother smiled into the doorway, as if she could see the woman. She locked an arm around my waist, pulling us both forward. I watched her lock the deadbolt before pulling us again.

At the small kitchen table sat a curvy woman with dark skin, almost purple in hue. Her hair was long and white, curling down to her clavicle to accent a little pendant in the shape of a flower, or maybe a sun. Her lips were painted a violent red and her dress was a long black shroud of silk.

Behind her stood two boys, as if standing attention at her chair. They dressed similarly in black, obviously twins with the same slicked back ebony hair. They both had heterochormia, the mutation where your eyes are different colors: one gold, one blue. They were shockingly beautiful in an eerie sort of way.

"Rapunzel, this is my dear friend Ursula, and her sons, Flotsam and Jetsam. Ursula, this is my flower, Rapunzel."

The twins ducked their heads. "How do you do?"

"F-fine," I stuttered out, unsure what to make of the characters who looked like they jumped out of the Addams Family.

"Flower," Mother began, rubbing my shoulders. "Ursula would like to see you sing for Mommy. Could you do that?"

"Um, sure. I'll get the chairs-"

"My boys already set everything up," the woman-Ursula-piped up.

I glanced back, seeing she was right. This was...weird.

"Sing and then we can have some nutmeg soup, your favorite!"

"Okay, Mom, it's not a big deal..."

Ursula sat in front of me, asking to hold my hands. I, reluctantly, agreed, looking back to Mother for incouragement.

When I sang, I watched the flower at Ursula's throat pulse and glow. I almost stopped singing, but knew Mother was never happy when I stopped midsong.

I felt oddly spent when I was done, slumping into a turn so watch the flower pendant be placed around Mother's neck.

"Mom-"

"There," Ursula laughed lightly. "Your flower will never have to sing to you again."

Mom glanced up at me, wary and watching.

"What's going on?"

"Ursula is...sort of a doctor. She used your magic to heal me."

"You were sick?" I demanded. "You should have called-"

"I'm better now, flower. It's nothing to worry over."

I nodded, trying to find some normalcy in the room of bedlam. "So, um, lunch?"

-x-x-x-

I was so drained on the monorail ride back to the castle, I couldn't even find the energy to say hello to the stranger who sat next to me. I suppose it was my mistake when I found him staring at me accusingly.

"Blondie? Hey. Say hi, it's common courtesy. C'mon, I wasn't that horrible this week, was I?"

I blinked my eyes, focusing in on Flynn's face in front of me. I almost didn't realize it was him, and I realized that his jaw was swollen and purple.

"Flynn! What happened?!" I shrieked, causing several people to look our way. I gingerly took his chin in my hand, examining the bruise. He pulled back.

"I just got in a little trouble. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal!" I protested. "Your entire left side of your face is purple!"

He rolled his eyes. "I've been through worse, Blondie. It was my fault anyway. Wrong place, wrong time."

I pursed my lip. "Be more careful, okay? I don't want you getting hurt."

"I can look out for myself, thanks."

"Obviously..." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard you!"

"Good, learn something from it."

(Hans)

I waited outside for what seemed like an eternity before Elsa come out.

I whistled low, almost regrettably. She hadn't seen me yet and I was thankful for the chance to admire her.

She was wearing clothes, normal girl clothes, and I wondered momentarily if she'd stolen them from Anna. Blue leggings under a denim skirt, blue tank and a purple scarf wound around her neck several times. Over her arm was the purple sweater I'd leant her last night, and I almost screamed at how absolutely adorable she was.

"Elsie!"

She turned, meeting my gaze and gifting me with a tentative smile, tucking a stray blonde strand behind her ear.

"Hey," she said softly, arms hugging herself. I wondered if she was always cold, since ice seemed to be her aptitude. Or if she was holding herself together like she was made of a million pieces of shattered ice. Maybe she held herself since no one else did.

Maybe that's just how she stood.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" She asked. Her eyes were wide, curious, a way I'd never seen them. She bit her lip, making the color come alive against her skin.

"Uh-uh," I said, shaking my finger before boldly linking our arms together. She flushed at the bare skin contact, the first I'd ever had with her. I noted, thanks to the tank top she wore, that the blush that normally inhabited her cheeks spread down her neck, to her shoulders, and the swell of her chest.

I shook my head, giving me my own turn to blush. "Can't tell you. It's a secret."

She frowned. "I really, really hate secrets. I like being aware of where I'm being dragged by random men."

"Random!" I interjected. "Me? I'm random? Elsie, I'm hurt. I like to think of us as very close friends."

She peeked up at me as we boarded a shuttle, brushing her bangs back adorably. "Friends? Really?"

I nodded, enjoying playing this childlike game with her. "I enjoy your company more than you know."

She chuckled, hand covering her mouth. I leaned back, hands on my hips. "And what is so funny, Princess Elsa."

She shook her head, trying to stifle her laughter. "You're so nice to me, but I find you insufferable."

I grinned widely. "That only means we're the best of friends!"

"Oh, joy...should we getting matching shirts?"

I threw my head back in laughter, letting my arm curl around her shoulders. "Who would've guessed Elsie had a sense of humor...could we though?"

She snorted.

It wasn't long before it was our stop, and once the shuttle left, I hopped the fence, yanking Elsa roughly over, her protesting all the way.

We walked for maybe ten minutes before I smiled into the clearing. Over head the sky was clouded, but below, the lake was clear and still.

Elsa pushed through the brush, coming into the clearing, smiling as she looked around.

"It's so beautiful. What will we do?"

I sat down my bag, rocking back and forth on my heels. She narrowed her eyes, smile fading. "Hans? What are you hiding?"

"I was actually, uh, hoping that you could...do the magic."

There was a silence as Elsa stared, unmoving, empty smile half-dead on her face. "You're kidding. Hans, no-"

"I want to see you! Please, please!" I pleaded, stepping forward, trying to grab for her hands. She pushed me back, and I saw the two white hand prints over my pectorals.

Her breath caught. "Hans, no. I'll hurt you. I'll hurt you like I hurt Anna-"

I took her hands abruptly, wiping away the ice there. "Elsie, trust me. Just let it go. You won't hurt me, I trust you. Let it go."

Her eyes were wild, almost feral, and then I touched her cheek and she calmed. "My Elsie, I trust you."

She shook her head, slowly at first, then she was smiling as she looked up at me. "I'm not your anything, Prince Westergaard."

She stepped up to the lake, eyes roaming his silver surface. "Just..." she sighed. "Just don't scream, okay?"

Elsa shut her eyes tightly, closing her palms together tightly. Slowly, she pulled them apart and I felt my breath catch in my throat. In her hands was a silvery ball of snow. She focused it, shooting it toward the banks of the lake. I watched as the water turned hard and white, the banks and trees being surrounded by snow.

Eventually, Elsa's blasts stopped and she stepped back, panting. Carefully, she glanced up at me through her eyelashes.

I beamed, jumping up and down.

"You're kidding, right?" I screamed, twirling. "Elsa you have the coolest super power ever and you never even told me! Not cool! God, this is phenomenal! You're like a superhero! I can see the comics now 'Elsa, the Snow Queen'."

When I turned back to look at her, she was still frozen in her spot.

"Elsie?"

"You didn't run," she breathed.

I smirked. "You just think you're so scary, don't you? You couldn't hurt a fly. I bet you couldn't even beat me in a snow ball fight."

Her eyes flashed. "Is that a challenge, Prince Westergaard?"

Oh no. I froze on the way of putting my backpack down. "Now, I take it back-"

Elsa's hands glowed, and suddenly there was a perfect ball of ice.

"Elsie-"

"I give you till the count of three. You'd better run."

I screamed, turning and fleeing, and Elsa squealing behind me. We ran for a while, pelting each other and laughing. Elsa's top was soaked, my sweater laying by my bag, long forgotten. I tackled Elsa into the snow, holding the glob over her face.

But Elsa hadn't recovered from the fall.

She hissed, turning her head away from me. I stared horrified at myself. Oh God, I'd hurt her.

"Elsa! Oh-where does it-"

Ice flooded down my back and over my face as her hands rubbed ice in my hair.

She smiled sheepishly. "Got yoooouu," she sang happily.

I frowned, pushing the slush out of my hair. "That wasn't funny. I thought I'd hurt you."

She sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry. I haven't played in a while. I used to do that with Anna when we were little..." she glanced up at me, worry evident in every crease in her face. "Please don't be mad," she whispered, and I shocked myself into remembering that this was delicate, scared Elsa. I sighed, scratching the back of my head.

"Fiiiiiiine," I groaned. "Only if you don't mind me doing THIS!" I threw a snowball, coating her already pale face with the icy down. She slowly wiped it away.

"Oh, Westergaard, you are dead!"

Hours later we were laying across a thick purple blanket in the middle of the frozen lake. Elsa had made us skates, but we were now on our sides, facing each other, legs tucked behind us. Elsa didn't make a lot of eye contact, I noted. And she didn't eat any of the fruit I'd brought. Her eyes were closed, face relaxed in the shade of the trees. Her hand was curled by her shoulder, and I kept imagining brushing my thumb over the smooth back or pressing my fingers into her palm.

Instead I reached to brush back the stray parts of her bangs, but her eyes never opened.

"I had a lot of fun today, Elsie. I wish we could do this everyday," I sighed, letting my fingers linger on her cheek before pulling away.

She smiled, eyes lided as she opened them. "Me too..." she pulled herself into a seated position, wrapping her arms around herself again. "But we can't...we should get going it's almost dark-"

I touched her wrist, pulling myself closer, not yet daring enough to untangle herself from her arms.

"I know what you're doing, you know, " I whispered. "You put up this ice queen facade in hopes know one will know you have feelings that can be hurt. You put it up so people won't want to get to know you, and then you can't hurt them. But the truth of it is you do care and you do hurt and you do love. It's not because you can't feel that you stand apart. You stand apart because you feel much to much."

Elsa's lip trembled. "Love?" She said venomously. "Hans, what do you know of love?"

Her head whipped over as she heard me gasp, but I played off the bad memory with a smile.

"You're right, Elsie. It's almost dark. But you did promise to teach me how to ice skate, remember?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Hans, that'd take forever. Just be prepared to fall."

I rose, wobbling on the skates. "Don't worry, I have very firm buttocks. They're will be little bruising."

Elsa choked as I grabbed her hands, letting her pull me across the ice. "Westergaard, what am I going to do with you?"

Well, you could teach me about love, for starters. My Elsie.

**A/N: In case you're wondering why Hans reacted badly to the line "what do you know of love" he'll also get a backstory soon... and we know his is sad...**

**Next should be Peter, Wendy, and Tink. Maybe Ariel and Eric or Belle and Adam after them. **

**I'm thinking about making the plot quicker there's just so much filler. **

**Please review? Can we try for 70? I literally cried when I saw how many I had guys. (And I think it makes me writer better...) **

**Have a good week! **

**-Meggie. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: It's been almost two weeks I'm so so sorry guys. I hate being the author but you know this isn't my main story right now and I'm trying to get back into it. I'm going to be honest, this is literally just me throwing words down at four am the night before. I'm sorry if it's awful, but it is kinda long? Leaving for Disney tomorrow around 3 am. Gonna be great. **

**So far I only have one request to ask a face character a question. Again, I'll get those answered and post them here. **

**This week has been so crazy. I was grounded, I'm missing school registration and the school is being awful about contacting me. Plus I had to suffer a character death in one of my new fandoms, and it was half of my OTP and I was just not prepared. Plus I've seen spoilers for the last Percy Jackson book so I'm just a mess right now. **

**Anyway, lets get some responses. **

**eglgrl365-you are the absolute sweetest, darling, and I adore you. Next chapter will have Adam and Belle's backstories (and maybe some lovey dovey?) so you get your wish. **

**PJ- I don't really know what I'm doing with Rory and Phillip quite yet, but trust me, I'll get it done. They're so important to me. **

**A Random Dutchie-The tutor is someone new, I might even just say who they are because a lot of people have guessed. It won't really be a surprise. **

**Rose-Punzie is okay, I promise. What Ursula did was take just the magic she would normally transfer to Gothel, but instead harness it into the flower necklace, keeping the magic there so that it won't be used up at once and will keep Gothel younger for longer. **

**Fangirl-ALL-Things- I totally understand. A lot of Disney Academy AU's here and on tumblr are mostly OCs and you can't really get into them, they're only fun for the people writing. They usually are. I'm not really too fond of this story (at least, right now. Hopefully once I get into the plot I'll get into it better) but I am slightly proud of a Beauty and the Beast AU I did, which is on my profile. That one's darker, though. **

**Mary92-Thanks for the compliment, sweet darling! I've seen the Jim and Ariel ship, and boy, do I adore my Jim. However I just don't ship it myself. I personally don't see them at all getting along, and they probably wouldn't here, and I've already started a plot with Eric. So sorry :(**

**PJ-I have sort of a mind that has always loved clothes, big fancy freaky clothes, and I don't know why because all I ever wear are t-shirts and jeans. I totally meant to put Olaf in and forgot, but I can, and Pascal, too. I meant for him to be closer to Punzie but I just never got around to them. **

**herionasabio- I really wanted to put in Mulan and Meg and Esmerelda and Pocahontas. I love them all so so much. They're insane and great ladies. However there was too much in this plot. I was thinking about adding them if I did sort of a kinda 'part 2' for the after plot (this story will get dark).**

**read stripes-you may just be right...**

**WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. **

**THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS DIVIDED INTO FOUR POVs. WENDY, PETER, FLYNN, AND ARIEL. THE PART WHERE PETER HAS BEEN MENTIONED IS DARK. THIS IS A TRIGGER WARNING. IT INVOLVES SELF HARM, PARTICULARLY, CUTTING. SKIP IF YOU HAVE TO. **

**PLEASE BE AWARE. **

**Okay. Enjoy the words I put in a particular order in time to tell a story. **

(Wendy)

It was only Saturday afternoon, the first weekend, and I had nothing to do. I was curled on my bed, pillow across my lap to support the book I was reading. Alice was off with Hatter, apparently helping him down in Miss De Vil's sewing classroom.

Being alone really stunk.

I was shoved into reality as a knock on my open door sounded, and a shock of orange hair pushed it's head inside. Peter wiggled his eyebrows, stepping half way inside.

"Can I enter your abode?" He whistled, taking another cautious step.

I sat my book on the nightstand, and looked at him expectantly. "It all depends on what you want."

I had to remind myself Peter wasn't the child I knew all those years ago. He was a bad kid. Messing with Peter would be playing with fire, something I couldn't risk. Not now.

He scratched behind his ear. "I wanted to...may I?" He gestured to the foot of the bed, and I nodded. He sat, smoothing the cotton sheets beside him. "I wanted to apologize about my advances in class. Jim has told me they seem a bit creepy. However, I do not withdraw them because I meant every word. I love you, Wendy. You're my best friend."

I shut my eyes. "Peter...you aren't the same. You're different. Peter, to be frank, you're toxic."

His eyes were dark, studying me. "You may not realize it, Wendy, but you've changed too. The Wendy Darling I knew was adventurous and daring. She sure as hell wouldn't have been spending her day alone reading some book."

"There's nothing wrong with that!" I interjected.

He cocked an eyebrow. "How loved are you, Wendy? How bright does your spirit burn?"

"What kind of crazy question is that?" I spat. "Are you high?"

"Possibly!" He screamed, throwing his hands in the air. "Why? Do you care now?"

"Goddammit, Peter-"

"Could you two be any louder?!"

Alice stormed in, blue eyes wide and wary as she glanced over Peter several times. She was wearing a Mattie Hatter original, a velvet green dress with purple tea cups printed on the trim. It was too short and too tight, once again reminding me that despite Alice's beliefs, Mattie definitely wasn't gay.

"Sorry, Miss...?"

"Alice. Just Alice," she clarified, sending her blonde hair fluttering over her shoulder. Peter chuckled under his breath.

"Good to meet you, Just Alice. Mind telling me when Wendy inserted the stick up her ass?"

Alice shrugging, popping a red lollipop in her mouth. "You know, I'm not sure. It was awhile ago, how ever."

"Allie!" I hissed in protest.

"He's got a point, Wendy."

Peter ran a hand through his red hair, putting another on his hip. "Look, just, when do you want to study for History? We need to set up a date, just when?"

"Wow, you actually care about learning? I didn't know since you seemed so intent on harassing me in class. But you can be annoying and listen at the same time. Good to know!"

He pursed his lips tightly. "You know, you're a real bitch. And I really have no intention of spending anymore time here if you're going to treat me like this."

I sighed, face going red in desperation. I didn't want him to leave. "Peter-"

"You're not my Wendy. So I don't care."

There was a loud knock at the door, and I jumped as two people barged in.

They could've been siblings, the little girl with dark skin and sensual features, wearing a dress too low and too high. Her chestnut hair was in a bob across her jaw, her eyes lidded but worried. The boy was gigantic in height, messy brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was all angles and white pallor wearing too big dark tees and cargo pants. Sven and Babette.

"Guys, what are you."

"Peter," Sven cut off. "it's Tink. It's Tink."

Peter sucked in several breaths before pushing away both of them, combat boots tromping down the hall.

Alice simply smiled. "Well, there's an adventure."

I flopped back on the bed, pulling the pillow to cover my face. "Why did I wish for this adventure?"

(Peter)

Not again not again not again.

My Tink.

Everything was a blur as people yelled at me for running, I didn't care. I shouldered open the locked bathroom door, pushing past teachers before locking it again.

She was where I thought she would be, and I fought the urge to be sick.

She was covered in blood.

"They aren't deep Peter they aren't deep," she sobbed, tears running down her face, mixing with the blood. She was wearing one of my tee shirts and it was pooled up around her bare thighs. I took a cautious step forward and she howled again, cradling her hands to her chest.

"Don't let them find me again..." she whimpered.

"Tink, you have to let me see them," I said calmly.

"N-no...Peter..."

I swallowed. The blood still was going down her arm. My stomach lurched. "Tink-"

She thrust her arms out, letting me see the violent pink slashes across them. She was right, the weren't deep, just bleeding a heck of a lot. I pulled a washcloth from the sink and tied it around both her wrists before wetting some toilet paper to clean the blood from her pale hair and cheeks. I settled her between my legs, brushing it out softly. She shook violently, staring at her hands.

"I know I said I'd stop-"

"I understand," I said softly, biting on my lip so as not to scream. At myself for not protecting her. At the monster inside her.

God, why Tink?

"I had to let it out I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't save you..." I whispered softly.

"Tink, don't scare me like that anymore. Please."

"Peter, I can't help it-"

There was a knock on the door. "This is Professor Yzma, open this door."

Tink and I shared a horrified glance.

"Take off the shirt."

Her face heated. "What?"

"There's blood-"

"I can hear your voices in there!"

I ripped off Tink's shirt, a bit embarrassed as she wasn't wearing a bra and in my shirt, but I could hear the keys jingling. I fumbled for my jacket to cover her and her bandaged wrists before giving up and pulling her onto my lap into a kiss. She made a grunting noise before complying as the door swung open, me pinning Tink against the sink with my hips.

With both gasped, Tink fumbling to cover herself as Yzma entered, looking scandalized.

"Pan, you know boys can't be in the girls bathrooms. Leave. Now. Kissing my best pupil...Detention! All week!"

She left, I suppose unable to look at Tink so naked.

I carried her gingerly into the room, setting her down on her circular bed.

"Thanks for covering for me. That was a good idea you had."

"Well, you were naked," I supplied, pulling a sweatshirt out of her closet before pulling it on over her head. "I don't think saying I was dying your hair would be a good excuse, so." I smiled sadly, touching a hair. "Tink-"

"Don't reprimand me, Peter, I'm not in the mood. Don't you think I'd stop if I could?"

She looked at me with desperate blue eyes.

"I need to go," I said finally. "Tink, just, be safe. Please."

(Flynn)

"Like I was saying, you can't just be an artist. You have to think a certain way. It's a way your brain works, right? You have to see with your eyes and observe everything."

I stretched out on the courtyard grass, simply closing my eyes, letting my skin tan.

Plus, if I opened my eyes, I'd have to admit Blondie looked gorgeous. She had on flower print leggings, and a white dress shirt tied under her bust exposing her pale torso. There was a little chub there, in and adorable way. Like a kids.

Also I don't know what possessed her tag made her believe she could wear that long hair in pigtails, her bare feet tripping over the strands.

"Flynn, are you listening to me?"

I peeked up at Punzie, using my hand to shield my eyes from the sun. "Yeah, yeah. My brain isn't artsy fartsy."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ugh. Flynn..."

I chuckled at her annoyance, sitting up. "Okay, okay. Show me how to art."

"That's it!" She said animatedly. "I can't just show you! It has to come from inside you, in your soul."

"I have no soul," I said darkly, tugging on one pigtail. She groaned.

"Okay, I'm sorry this time, honestly. Scouts honor."

She scowled, but stopped and looked curious. "You were a boy scout?"

I frowned. "Let's pretend I was, okay?"

She rolled her eyes before taking my hands to push back my sleeves. She stood behind me, placing the brush in my hand, and pushing me to face the blank canvas.

"Blondie, I don't do art."

"Just try, please?"

Her lips stuck out in a melodramatic pout, and a laugh forced it's way out of me. "Alright. Just...lay back on the grass and don't watch me, okay?"

She nodded vigorously, plopping down where I had been a few moments ago.

I was halfway done with the masterpiece to rival a four year old when Sven and Anna came along, dragging what appeared to be a moody (ahem, jealous) Kristoff.

"Hey, Punzie!" Anna yelped, running to hug her friend. Sven watched her with nothing less than adoration in his eyes, and Kristoff in turn watched Sven warily.

"Are you guys coming to the movie night tomorrow?" Anna chirped excitedly.

Blondie expressed her confusion, and in turn Anna blathered on about the dumb movie night a few professors always ran on the courtyard on Sunday nights.

"I want to go! Flynn, will you come?!"

Suddenly her green eyes were right before me and I almost stumbled back. I shrugged.

"It's not like I have any better plans."

"Yay!" She bit her lip. "Is the, uh, painting done?"

I nodded, stepping aside for the grand reveal.

Anna cleared her throat. "What is it?"

Sven snorted. "A giraffe, clearly."

"It's not!" I protested. "It's blondie!"

Rapunzel smiled widly. "Flynn, I love it. But... you may need just a few more lessons."

I sighed. Of course.

(Ariel)

"I'm covered in sweat. This is no fair, why do you look so good!" Bo whined. I just smiled, pushing back my red hair.

"Well, you are dancing a lot more than me," I told the chorus girl.

"Plus," a scrawny boy playing a soldier sat down beside us. "She's like wearing the equivalent to a string bikini."

"I am not!" I glanced down to my outfit, a purple halter top and cut off shorts. Maybe not the most school appropriate outfit, but still. Eric wasn't supposed to be a rehearsal-

"Ariel!"

Snow's gold eyes widened. "Oh, no! How long has he been here?!"

I watched Eric rise, save one glance back at me, before going through the door to his office. I sighed, half giddy and half nervous, as I hopped off the stage. "I'd better follow him. See you guys in a little bit."

I didn't knock before entering, just plopped down on the corner of his desk.

"What did you need me for, sir?"

He swallowed, not making eye contact. "Ariel, we need to talk about your wardrobe."

I frowned. "Miss de Vil's class has it covered, don't they? I already went in for measurements-"

"No," he interjected hastily. "Your current, ehem, casual wardrobe."

I snorted. "Are you being serious right now?"

He finally glanced at me, blue eyes burning. "Ariel, it's not class appropriate. I-I can see your midriff along with most of your thighs-are you even wearing a bra?"

I flushed brightly, going off his desk and stumbling back.

"I really don't like this conversation, it's uncomfortable and inappropriate."

He rose. "You brought it on yourself when you...well when you chose to dress like that!"

He's flustered, I realized. He doesn't want to be talking about this. He doesn't want to look at me.

I'm making him flustered.

"Professor, are you calling me a slut?"

His eyes shot to mine, wide and almost scandalized. I kept my cool and hard gaze focused on him, however, unwavering in my anger.

"God, Ariel, no. It's just distracting to the other performers-"

"Male performers," I supplied vemonously.

He blanched. "Ariel, I cast you as the lead for a reason but I don't enjoy this attitude."

"I am a person," I growled adamantly. His eyes blew open at my tone. "And I decide how I dress."

"I'm your professor," he said softly, gently, after a long pause. There was something so commanding in it that it just took the breath out of me. It's not my fault he's so flawless. "And I tell you how to dress in my presence."

I smirked, taking an angry step towards him. "And, um, how would you like me to dress in your presence, Professor?"

I couldn't decide if that was a blush or a flush of anger coloring his cheeks. I had to give it to him, he had some self restraint.

"You are to meet me in my home tomorrow," he said darkly, and I felt my knees going out. "And we're going to have a long talk during your detention."

**A/N: Gosh, I love Ariel and Eric. I was watching the movie the other day and I'm like dang this girl is sassy. I like her. mm. **

**So I made her more sassy we've got enough innocent girls to go around. **

**So please review, I'd like to get to 80. On my tumblr I'll be posting pictures from me at Disney (with some great cosplays). My tumblr name is the same as my fanfiction name so just look me up if you want to see. Don't forget if you want me to ask a face character something to just leave it in the reviews. I'll have wifi all week at Disney (since their tech upgrade woot) so don't think it's too late. Should be able to post again Monday! Then school starts Wednesday. Ugh. **

**See you my loves~~~**

**-Meggie. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: PLEASE NO ONE HATE ME I KNOW I'M AWFUL. It's been sixteen days I'm so sorry! I've been to Disney, and then school started! It's been too much. I promise I should update every weekend. I'm trying to get into the groove again. Question tiiimmme.**

**Wonderland212: Alice is oblivious. She's very independent and doesn't really think of anything as flirting or sexual, so she never understands that Mattie likes her**

**PJ: think doesn't cut herself because of Peter. It's more of who she is and what's in her head. Anxiety and depression is kind of something you can't control and can have nothing to do about what's going on around you. I have her say "I had to let it out" which is how I often see cutting described. You let out what's inside you and it's often a relief. It's not for a suicidal reason. (And I added Max in here for the sidekick idea you gave me. Olaf will appear soon)**

**Mary92: now my flower, I love you most. I adore Kenai! There's just so many people here. I'm hoping to maybe add Mulan and Pocahontas later, and squeeze Jim in some more. **

**Dramaqueen5611: YES IT WAS A REFERENCE. THANK YOU FOR GETTING IT MY LOVELY POTTERHEAD. **

**WARNING:**

**The chapter contains homophobic slurs and Flynn's dirty mouth. So beware before you enter.**

(Belle)

I hadn't planned for it to happen. Neither of us had, in all honesty. Sometimes it made my head spin when I walked up the stairs to the library's attic, thinking of how we had gone from ignoring each other to this.

It had been stupid, me reading Romeo and Juliet silently one day, till I glanced up and saw him watching me. It was comically adorable, the way he was tucked at the table, head resting across his crossed arms.

"Well, don't stop," he'd complained. "Keep going."

I felt my cheeks heat up as I realized I'd been reading aloud. He impatiently gestured for me to continue. So, I cleared my throat and did.

He allowed me breaks for water when my throat hurt too much, and let me lay on his lap when I became cramped in one space. He played with my hair, only semi-distracting as it sent cold tremors down my spine, which he surely felt as I laid between his legs.

My throat was screaming when we had finished, and turning to him was shocking as I noted beads of moisture in his shocking blue eyes.

"It isn't sad, really," I had assured softly, my throat raw and pained. He swallowed.

"No, it is. I just shouldn't cry over things aren't real..."

He straightened, wiping his eyes.

"You're wrong."

His eyes flashed to mine, wide-eyed with the realization of how close we were.

"About?"

I had felt his hand on my neck and, oh God, was it warm and soft.

"It's real," I assured. "All the stories are real."

Then he kissed me.

And for the first time in a long time, I didn't feel as if I was breaking apart.

(Flynn)

Gym lasted too long again today. Normally, I'd take a no-dress and just chill on the lawn whilst the fit-princes and butt-kissers do the work. But then there had been Sven when I walked into gym late, Kristoff walking behind me.

He blushed at our entrance, wiping at his red and obviously teary eyes.

Kristoff pushed past me immediately, cradling Sven's face in his hands that I had to admit reeked in a borderline homo kinda way.

"it's nothing-"

Then we saw his locker. And then Kristoff's.

'Fag' 'Gay' 'Homos'

Kristoff's gold eyes burned, and I felt the anger light in my veins. Sven started crying again-almost comical, this huge baby-man sobbing, if I wasn't about to go on a homicidal rampage.

"Flynn-" I heard one of them warn as stomped out off the locker room and into the courtyard.

There were a few basketball games going on. The prince's were over in their own group, gearing up for baseball tryouts later this week. Some girls were sitting along the sidelines, giggling while Calhoun and Amelia weren't looking (read: talking the wood shop teacher, Mr. Fix-It. Who obviously had a think for the Coach).

I heard Anna and Rapunzel yell out for me, but I was too busy shouldering my way through to the sparring ring.

Max. It was so obviously Max. Dumb, rich Maximus with his white hair that fell to his jaw and violet eyes (it was all really unnatural looking, despite most of the girls found him annoyingly attractive).

He shot me a shit-eating grin when he saw my anger. He wouldn't be so smug if my boot shoved his balls up his ass.

"Rider! Actually participating? Good show."

"I fucking know it's you, horseface."

His white eyebrows shoot up, barely visible on his equally white face. He looks like the goddamned White Queen of Wonderland is what he looks like.

"Whatever do you mean, Flynn? We've been out-"

"Cut the crap, Max. Leave Sven the hell alone, okay? He hasn't done shit to you."

Max cracked his knuckles, coming to tower over me. "I didn't particularly enjoy the shiner you gave me last week, Rider. Professor Yzma took a little too long to find the correct potion to heal it. I don't like being turned into a horse."

"Too bad, really," I said in my best 'hey-I'm-Maximus-the-rich-Horseface' accent. "it suits your horse teeth and your fat ass."

He's on me in less than a second, and I waste no time to shove my head into his ribs. I can hear the girls screaming, Kristoff even entered to pull chunks out of Max's hair like this was some chick fight.

Calhoun is on me quickly, and drags me away, practically throwing me. I blinked as my vision becomes clouded with the cliche cartoon dizzy stars.

Blondie leaned over me, screaming. At me.

"Are you crazy?! You could've been hurt!"

We both looked up as Anna starts yelling, taking both Kristoff and Sven to physically restrain her as she's swinging, trying to land a punch on Max, whose white skin and shirt are coated in an even amount of blood via his nose.

"Detention! Detention!" Amelia screamed over an over, as if it's going to make any of us JDs care.

I blinked again as I felt Rapunzel's hands combing through my hair.

"Flynn! Your head is bleeding! I think you might have a concussion... I'll walk you to the nurse-"

I chuckled, feeling wet, hot blood trickle down my face. "You gonna carry me, Blondie? I gotta think for guardian angels and lost causes."

Her green eyes are so filled of worry and concern I almost hugged her.

"You aren't a lost cause, Flynn."

I can barely hear her over the water in my ears before everything goes black.

(Kristoff)

Tap-tap-t-tap.

I scratched my wrist in an attempt to hear something other than Anna's foot angrily attacking the linoleum. She's positively steaming as we sit outside the Headmaster's office, waiting our turn to talk with him. Sven is in there now, telling his side of the story. Anna wanted to be in there, just to scream the truth (painted to protect my best friend, of course).

"Anna, calm down. Headmaster Mouse is a good man. I'm sure he's taking care of Sven."

"Yes, of course."

The boy at the desk piped up, holding out a tray of cookies. Anna glared at it angrily before grabbing one. Or twelve. (I've discovered her weakness is chocolate. She has a stash in her room).

The boy is probably twenty or twenty one, if I'm honest. His nose is slightly too big and his black hair is in a ponytail for goodness sakes, and he's wearing one of those big blouse-y shirts you see guys wear on the cover of romance novels. The placard on his desk reads "James". I thank him using his name, even, proud of my social interaction.

It felt like an eternity before the doors opened, Anna automatically springing to her feet.

James smiled cheekily at us. "The Headmaster will see you now."

I'd be lying if I said my stomach didn't bunch up at that sentence. It was very rare when someone saw the headmaster.

So I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see it wasn't him sitting at his desk.

The girl was tiny and pale, raven hair bunched in two curly buns under her neck. They were adorned with two obnoxious bows, red with polkadots. She was adorable, and part of me wondered if she was fifteen or thirty. Anna smiled widely at the woman, seeming to like the concerned and pitying look her face held. She pranced-literally pranced-over in her ridiculous neon yellow heels.

"Oh, poor dears, sweethearts!" She locked arms with both of us, leading us up to the massive oak desk with nothing less than a throne sitting behind it. Sven sat in front of it, red eyed and tired, but seemingly happy with a cup of milk in his hands.

"I'm Minnie," the woman supplied happily as she sat us down. "I'm sorry Mickey's out, he's always so busy, the poor thing. Would you like some tea, hot chocolate...milk?" She giggled at Sven animatedly, teasing him for his odd request. Anna jumped at the hot chocolate, and I followed suit much less enthusiastically.

"I really am so sorry about all of this mess," Minnie clucked. "We don't condone that kind of behavior here, and I'll make sure Mr. Maximus gets his punishment. He'll be scrubbing all those lockers clean, that's for sure."

Anna sniggered into her cup and Sven smiled admiringly down at her.

I schooled the envy pooling in my gut. People do not go around having urges to crush on their best friend's crush. It doesn't happen and it's wrong. Anna likes Sven. Anna-

"Kristoff, dear, you're okay, aren't you?"

I blinked. "Oh, um, yeah. It doesn't bother me a bit. Just worried it'll happen to someone else, you know?"

She smiled. "I do," she said in the animated squeaky voice. "You're all free to go, and I hope you have a magical day."

We rose, my eyes widening to saucers as I saw Sven grasp Anna's hand.

"Oh, and Princess Anna," Minnie beamed. "Do check up on your sister for me, will you?"

Anna's smile wavered. It wasn't a twitch or a tick.

It had been pain.

She swallowed. "I'll try."

She quiet all the way back to class.

**A/N: I'll update soon! Can we get the reviews to 90 please? **


End file.
